Hunter things
by Mim's Lullaby
Summary: Recueil de petits passages sur tout et n'importe quoi. Principalement sur Gon et Kirua mais pas que. Plus quelques séries de déboires des hunters sur la technologie et des one-shots trop petits pour être mis seuls. Enjoy!
1. Petits passages

**Auteur: **Mim's Lullaby

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi! o/

**Rating: **J'ai mis "T" pour tout le recueil, histoire d'avoir de la marge, on ne sait jamais u.u

**Note: **Hey! Je ne sais toujours pas écrire des fics à chapitres mais j'avais trèèèès envie d'écrire sur Hunter x Hunter alors me voilà avec ces petites choses. Rien que des passages, principalement concentrés sur Kurapika, Léolio, Gon et Kirua, et bien plus souvent sur les deux derniers car j'aime beaucoup leur type de relation. Certains textes peuvent spoiler mais je mettrai un avertissement avant chaque texte si c'est le cas comme ça vous pourrez sauter le texte si vous n'en êtes pas encore là dans Hunter x Hunter.  
C'est un gros mélange, des fois avec des pairings ou non, bref je ne sais pas si ça va vraiment intéressé mais bon héhé. Il y aura un peu de tous les genres, bref c'est un gros cafouillage!  
J'espère tout de même que ça vous fera passer le temps ^^  
Et désolé d'avance si des fautes sont présentes ! =w=

* * *

_**Démons** _

Chacun d'eux avait ses démons et connaissait ceux de l'autre. Ou du moins les apparents. Il était facile de deviner que Kirua avait la hantise de redevenir celui qu'il était. Un vulgaire assassin obéissant. La vie était tellement meilleure avec Gon que son passé devenait une sorte de mauvais rêve lointain. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de ne pas se faire rattraper par ça. Bien sûr Irumi personnifiait en lui-même tous ses démons. Mais il pouvait lui tenir tête maintenant. Il ne faiblirait plus. Mais quoiqu'il fasse, et quoiqu'il arrive, il savait qu'il ne pourrait effacer tout ce qu'il avait fait.  
Ses mains étaient tâchées de sang et elles le resteraient. Il porterait ce poids toute sa vie, il le savait. Mais s'il avait Gon à ses côtés, alors il était sûr que les démons seraient oubliés. Gon chassait tout ce qui était mauvais et ne laissait que le bon. Kirua avait l'illusion de se croire « bon » à ses côtés. Comme si les démons ne pourraient jamais plus l'attraper et l'engloutir tant qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour lui tirer le bras, pour l'empêcher de se noyer et le sortir de là.

_**Etranger**_ _  
_

La première fois que Gon et Kirua s'étaient rencontrés, ils n'étaient que des étrangers l'un envers l'autre. C'est à peine s'ils s'étaient aperçus de loin. Puis ils s'étaient retrouvés côte à côte durant la course de la première épreuve et cette fois ils avaient pris conscience de l'autre. Tous deux furent curieux car ils ne s'attendaient pas à trouver un enfant du même âge qu'eux dans l'examen. Ce simple fait leur attira immédiatement une certaine affection l'un pour l'autre, un certain soutien. Ils ne se connaissaient pas mais dès l'instant où Kirua décida de lâcher son skate et de courir aux côtés de Gon plutôt que de le dépasser, ils ne furent plus des étrangers du tout.  
Des années après, Kirua comme Gon n'avaient absolument pas l'impression d'avoir été des étrangers l'un envers l'autre un jour. C'est comme si, pour eux, ils s'étaient toujours connus.

_**Ecouter** _

Personne ne pouvait battre Senritsu pour ce qui était d'avoir l'ouïe fine. Cependant Gon et Kirua s'en sortaient pas mal. Pour Kirua c'était surtout dans l'écoute des bruits suspects qu'il était efficace. Il avait appris à toujours être sur ses gardes et l'ouïe était assez utile pour ça. Gon avait l'ouïe fine d'une autre manière. Il savait écouter des choses qui semblaient naturelles ou insignifiantes et trouvaient une toute autre signification (c'était le cas avec le vent ou les animaux). Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, Gon n'entendit jamais Kirua se lever ou marcher lorsqu'il était dans la même pièce que lui. Cela était devenu un jeu pour lui, fermer les yeux et tentait de trouver Kirua aux bruits de ses pas. Jamais il ne réussit.  
Quelques fois Gon demanderait à Kirua d'écouter le vent, et ce dernier ne comprendrait pas l'exercice. C'est comme pour les animaux. Kirua ne voyait pas comment Gon pouvait comprendre ce qu'ils disaient (_« je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent, j'entends leurs émotions, le ton de leur voix. Il suffit d'écouter ! »_). Il y a des choses cependant que tous deux savourait à écouter.  
Kirua était toujours rassurer d'entendre la respiration de Gon le soir quand il dormait. Quand il faisait des mauvais rêves, ça le rassurait immédiatement. Il aimait le son de son rire car cela communiquait immédiatement la bonne humeur. Il aimait des fois laisser Gon parler pendant des heures et être bercé par le son de sa voix. Et même si Gon chantait mal, il aimait des fois à l'entendre chantait maladroitement dans sa barbe le refrain d'une chanson ou d'un air qu'il avait bien aimé. Mais il aimait tout autant le bruit d'une tablette de chocolat qu'il croquait à pleine dents, la voix de Léolio s'agaçait parce qu'il l'avait appelé le vieux ou Kurapika les réprimandait pour la dernière bêtise qu'ils avaient faite. Il aimait le bruit de la pluie ou du tonnerre, de sa console quand elle s'allumait, des roues de son skate quand il roulait avec.  
Gon aimait aussi beaucoup de sons. Le monde grouillait de bruit, de vie. Mais rien ne lui plaisait plus que les sons de la forêt. C'était si serein, un bruit qui pouvait le rassurer peu importe combien de fois il l'entendait. Le feuillage sous la brise, l'eau qui s'écoulait, les bêtes qui faisaient leur vie. Il aimait tout de ce monde-là. Il avait tout autant aimé la voix de Ging la première fois qu'il put lui parler. C'était une voix rauque et grave, qui raclait un peu. Il n'avait jamais imaginé la voix de Ging et même s'il l'avait déjà entendu sur un enregistrement cela lui fit bizarre la première fois qu'il l'entendit de vive voix. Cependant il sentit quelque chose de naturel, de familier dans le ton de cette voix et il finit par décider qu'elle n'était pas si mal. Ging qui parlait était un spectacle en soi.  
Mais il aimait aussi entendre Kirua rire, sincèrement (pas de façon moqueuse ou diabolique comme il le faisait souvent), car ces moments-là étaient rares et qu'il en était toujours émerveillé. Il aimait sa voix autant voir plus que celle de Ging. Parce que la voix de Kirua rappelait simplement que tant qu'il l'entendrait, il ne serait jamais seul, il serait « chez lui ».

_**Tuer** _

Kirua n'avait jamais cessé de tuer. Certes il le faisait beaucoup moins depuis qu'il était avec Gon mais il n'hésitait pas, quand quelqu'un les menaçait, à le tuer s'il le pouvait. Gon savait qu'il ne pourrait rien changer à cela, même s'il l'aurait aimé. Kirua avait plaisanté une fois à ce sujet « _Tu devrais le prendre pour un compliment, ça veut dire que je suis totalement prêt à tuer pour toi »_. Gon n'avait pas vraiment aimé la tournure de la phrase mais le message l'avait touché. Car même s'il rechignait à tuer des gens et qu'il ne trouvait toujours pas ça bien, il savait au fond de lui que s'il le fallait, il tuerait aussi pour Kirua.

_**Fuir **\- SPOIL arc Kimera Ants!_

Kirua connaissait le mot « fuite ». C'était l'un des conseils d'Irumi d'ailleurs : abandonner quand il n'avait pas toutes ses chances de gagner. Mais depuis Gon, comme beaucoup de choses, Kirua avait changé. Il arrêtait de fuir. Plus jamais il ne voulait abandonner qui que ce soit comme lorsqu'il était sous le contrôle de l'aiguille de son frère aîné. Quoiqu'il arrive, qu'il se passe, il ne fuirait plus s'il y avait Gon en jeu. S'il fallait mourir avec lui, il ne fuirait pas la mort. S'il fallait se battre, même avec peu de chances de survie, il ne fuirait pas le combat. Et s'il fallait manger des légumes pour satisfaire Gon, il ne fuirait pas les légumes de son assiette non plus (encore que c'était un acte de bravoure dont il se passait quelques fois, il avouait). Il ne fuirait plus ni les étreintes, que ce soit de Gon ou Léolio (les deux plus tactiles en somme), ni sa famille, ni ses sentiments. Enfin techniquement. Il y avait encore des points où Kirua préférait fuir mais il se soignait petit à petit. Un jour il serait un homme qui ne fuirait plus rien, il se l'était promis.

_**Chaussettes**_

Au fil des années, Gon ne discernait plus la plupart de ses vêtements de ceux de Kirua hormis s'il y avait un style précis. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'ils s'étaient trompés de tee-shirts, vestes, pantalon, voir chaussures, au final, Gon avait arrêté d'essayer de trier quoique ce soit. Après tout ils vivaient sur la route et ensemble, tout finissait par se perdre ou se mélanger et ils faisaient la même carrure. Cela exaspérait Kirua encore quelques fois mais il avait fini par abandonner au fur et à mesure du temps et à accepter le fait qu'il pouvait très bien sortir habiller de son pantalon et sa veste mais d'avoir le tee-shirt de Gon et ses chaussettes. Honnêtement il y a des fois où ils prenaient juste le premier truc qui leur tombait sous la main.  
Gon se souvint à peu près là où ça avait commencé. Ils devaient avoir 13/14 ans et il s'était trompé de chaussettes.  
Kirua lui avait dit que ça lui importait peu, ce n'était que des chaussettes.  
Il était maintenant difficile de savoir quoi était à qui et Gon ne se souvint même plus de la dernière fois où il avait porté une tenue complète sans avoir un vêtement ou un accessoire de Kirua sur lui. Quelque part, il aimait bien les affaires de Kirua.

* * *

D'autres textes arriveront dans la semaine parce que j'en ais plein et que j'aime ce mangas! w

Merci si vous avez pris la peine de lire c'est amplement suffisant pour moi x)

Bye!


	2. Les Hunters et Facebook

**Auteur: **Mim's Lullaby

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi! o/

_/!\ Sous-entendu de pairings - personnages allant jusqu'à l'arc de Greed Island (donc pas de Kimera Ants ni de Zodiaque)_

**Note: **Hey again! (pour les peut-être rares curieuses personnes qui lisent XD) Ce texte-là, si on peut appeler cette chose un texte, sera un peu plus axé sur l'humour. Je reprends le concept que j'ai vu dans pas mal de fandom à imaginer nos chers personnages utilisant facebook. Ne m'en voulez pas pour l'absence d'originalité, quand j'ai écrit ça je n'avais pas internet et je m'ennuyais affreusement! Et puis je voulais essayer.  
Sinon pour ceux qui comprennent assez bien l'anglais sans sous-titre je vous mets ce lien d'une parodie d'hunter x hunter où nos quatre héros skype et c'est juste trop bien fait, je ne me lasse pas de la regarder : youtube / watch?v=uTiadRpkOg4&amp;feature=c4-overview&amp;list=UUoeVptF4eUUm1-0jb3bOcnw  
Bonne vidéo si vous allez la voir et bonne lecture si vous lisez cette chose ci-dessous XD

* * *

**Les Hunters découvrent FACEBOOK **

Gon Freecs a rejoint Facebook.  
_Kirua Zoldyck, Léolio futur Dr Paladiknight, Kurapika Kuruta et XXX(nombre exact d'hunters existants) aiment ça._

Kirua Zoldyck : Bravo tu as enfin réussi à te servir de ton ordi ! uwu

Gon Freecs : Haha, j'ai mis moins d'un an t'as vu ! Et ça veut dire quoi « uwu » ?  
_Léolio futur Dr Paladiknight aime ça._

Kirua Zoldyck : …Hum, je crois que je vais devoir te réexpliquer les smileys.  
_Léolio futur Dr Paladiknight aime ça._

Gon Freecs : Ok ! Pourquoi Léolio aime toutes nos phrases ?  
_Léolio futur Dr Paladiknight aime ça._

Kirua Zoldyck : Parce que c'est un idiot.  
_Kurapika Kuruta aime ça._

_HXH_

2h plus tard = Gon Freecs a ajouté Ging Freecs à ses amis.  
_XXX (nombre d'hunters existants dans le monde) personnes aiment ça._

Ging Freecs : Et merde ! QUI A DONNE MON FACEBOOK A CE GAMIN ET A PIRATE MON COMPTE POUR ACCEPTER SA DEMANDE D'AMIS ?!

Gon Freecs : Personne ne me l'a dit je t'ais trouvé tout seul ! J'ais marqué ton nom dans la barre de recherche.  
_XXX (nombre d'hunters existants dans le monde) personnes aiment ça._

Ging Freecs : …

Président Netero : Ho ho ho, accepte ta défaite, il t'a retrouvé. Et personne n'aurait pu piraté ton compte voyons.  
_XXX (nombre d'hunters existants dans le monde) personnes aiment ça._

Kaito : Tu es juste mauvais joueur Ging.  
_XXX (nombre d'hunters existants dans le monde) personnes aiment ça._

Ging Freecs : Bande de traîtres !

Mito : Père indigne.  
_XXX (nombre d'hunters existants dans le monde) personnes aiment ça._

Gon Freecs a demandé à ajouter dans ses relations Ging Freecs en tant que « père ».  
_Trop de personnes au goût de Ging aiment ça._

Ging Freecs s'est désinscrit de facebook et a supprimé son compte.

2 milliards d'insulte en moins de 12h ont envahi son mur, établissant un tout nouveau record sur facebook.

_HxH_

Kirua Zoldyck a publié sur le mur de Gon.

Kirua Zoldyck : Désolé Gon, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de ma part d'avoir demandé à Miruki de pirater son compte.

Gon Freecs : Bof je savais qu'il ferait ça. Ce sera juste un peu plus long de le retrouver ! ^-^ (t'as vu je sais faire des smileys !)

Biscuit Biscke Krugger : Tu es trop indulgent Gon. Et si émouvant ! Ce n'est plus de mon âge tout ça !

Kirua Zoldyck : Je peux dire quelque chose ?

Biscuit Biscke Krugger : Ca dépend si c'est sur mon âge et si tu veux mourir è.é

Kirua Zoldyck : Ah, tant pis alors….T'as vu Gon la vieille sait aussi faire des smileys !

Gon Freecs : Kirua, je crois que tu n'as pas écrit ta réponse dans la « discussion instantanée que la vieille pourra pas voir ».

Biscuit Biscke Krugger : Ne pense même pas à modifier ou supprimer les commentaires, j'ai eu le temps de lire, Ki-ru-a. TU VAS MORFLER.

Kirua Zoldyck a publié dans le groupe secret « Famille Zoldyck ».

Kirua Zoldyck : Je peux rester un temps indéterminé à la maison ?

Maman Zoldyck : Mais bien sûr mon chéri !

Irumi Zoldyck : Je vois que tu as retenu nos leçons de fuite, pardon, de survie.

Kirua Zoldyck : Je t'emmerde.

_HxH_

Hisoka s'est inscrit sur Facebook.  
_Gon Freecs aime ça._

3666 personnes se sont désinscrites.

Irumi Zoldyck : Tu ne dépasses pas mon record.

Hisoka : C'est juste que plus de personnes connaissent la famille Zoldyck qu'ils ne me connaissent. Pour l'instant du moins~

Irumi Zoldyck : Comment as-tu fait pour ne mettre que ton prénom par ailleurs ?

Hisoka : Un magicien ne révèle jamais le secret de ses tours de magie~

_HxH_

Hisoka, la famille Zoldyck et le groupe de l'Araignée sont à égalité dans les records de Criminal Case.

Kirua Zoldyck : Ca n'étonne personne vous savez, arrêtez d'essayer de vous départager.

Silva Zoldyck : L'honneur de la famille est en jeu, fiston.

Kirua Zoldyck : …C'est un jeu, papa.

Silva Zoldyck : Tout ce qui concerne l'assassinat est de notre domaine.

Kirua Zoldyck : Même le cluedo alors ?

Silva Zoldyck : …Tant qu'il y a des meurtres.

_HxH_

Gon Freecs a accepté la demande d'amis d'Hisoka.  
_Hisoka aime ça._

Kirua Zoldyck : Je te préviens je t'enlève de mes amis Gon.

Léolio futur Dr Paladiknight : Je ne te connais plus.

Biscuit Biscke Krugger : Kyaaah mais ce n'est pas le charmant garçon très fort qu'on a vu à poil dans Greed Island ?!

Biscuit Biscke Krugger a demandé à Hisoka d'être son ami.

Léolio future Dr Paladiknight : …Vous ne nous avez jamais dit à moi et Kurapika que vous aviez vu…

Kirua Zoldyck : C'est déjà assez traumatisant comme ça Léolio.

Gon Freecs : Si tu veux la prochaine fois on te le dira.

Hisoka : Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois, huhu ?~

Kirua Zoldyck : JAMAIS !

Gon Freecs : Il nous regardait aussi bizarrement de dos, hein Kirua ?

Kurapika Kuruta : De d- Je ne veux pas savoir.

Kirua Zoldyck : Guh j'en ais encore des frissons !

Hisoka : Je jugeais seulement votre force~

Biscuit Biske Krugger : Tu regardais assez bas dans ce cas, jeune homme~

Léolio futur Dr Paladiknight : PERVERS ! PEDOPHILE ! N'approche plus Gon et Kirua !

Kurapika Kuruta : …

Jin F. : Personne ne regarde le cul de mon fils quand il a 10 ans !

Kaito : Il a 13 ans, Ging.

Jin F.: Vraiment? Ca ne change rien!

Gon Freecs : Oh Ging tu es revenu ?

Jin F. : Et merde!

Hisoka : Je pense que je vais le faire plus souvent dans ce cas si cela m'attire des combattants comme le célèbre Ging Freecs~

Kirua Zoldyck : Vous n'avez pas arrangé la situation, papa de Gon.

Jin F. : Pfft j'abandonne, de toute manière Gon peut se débrouiller tout seul.

Mito : Père indigne !

Jin F. : Comment tu peux me dire ça alors que j'ai essayé de le défendre pour UNE FOIS ?! Je n'aurai pas dû revenir sur Facebook.

Kaito : J'espère que tu as lu les gentils mots que t'ont écrit tous ceux qui connaissent votre histoire à toi et Gon sur ton mur.

Jin F. : Je vous hais.

Jin F. s'est désinscrit de Facebook et a supprimé son compte.

Kaito : Il va revenir.

Gon Freecs : Je pense aussi.

Laser : Vous pariez combien que son futur pseudonyme est « Nigg »* ?

_HxH_

Hisoka a rejoint le groupe secret « L'araignée ».

Hisoka a été éjecté du groupe secret « L'araignée ».

Irumi Zoldyck : Tu as été viré ?

Hisoka : Non je suis parti. Les jouets cassés ne m'intéressent pas et c'était pénible de répondre à plusieurs personnes en même temps en messagerie instantanée comme agent double.

Irumi Zoldyck : Alors que j'ai pris la peine de t'aider en me faisant passer pour toi en piratant ton compte et imitant ta façon d'écrire. Tch.

Hisoka : Ce n'est pas moi qui ais fait capoté tout le plan en faisant disparaître le _nen_ de ma proie.

Irumi Zoldyck : C'est la dernière fois que je t'aide gratuitement.

Hisoka : Voyons tu sais très bien que je vais te payer…En nature ~  
_Biscuit Biske Krugger aime ça._

Irumi Zoldyck : …

_HxH_

Kirua Zoldyck en messagerie instantanée à Biscuit Biske Krugger.

Kirua Zoldyck : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu suis cette conversation entre mon frère et Hisoka de manière absolument pas discrète et qui me fait énormément peur rien qu'en imaginant les sous-entendus ?

Biscuit Biscke Krugger : Justement pour les sous-entendus~ Huhuhu de si beaux garçons~

Kirua Zoldyck : Si tu me dis que tu baves, je vomis.

Biscuit Biscke Krugger : Tu sais comment tuer les fantasmes toi ! Aaah tu m'étonnes que tu patauges comme un bleu avec Gon.

Kirua Zoldyck : Q-QUOI ?! C'est n'importe quoi, enlève ce sous-entendu idiot, c'est

Biscuit Biscke Krugger : Tu es trop mignon.

Kirua Zoldyck a quitté la conversation.

Biscuit Biscke Krugger : Appelez-moi quand vous aurez 16/17 ans, là ça commencera à devenir intéressant !

_HxH_

Kirua Zoldyck a fini Candy Crush avec les plus hauts records et gagne un an de bonbons gratuits.  
_Gon Freecs aime ça._

Léolio Futur Dr Paladiknight : Et dire qu'on croyait qu'il était mort après avoir disparu pendant un mois. En fait il s'est juste acharné sur le jeu.

Kirua Zoldyck : Si le prix avait été des revues pornographiques pendant un an, tu aurais réagi de la même manière.

Léolio Futur Dr Paladiknight : Pfft que nenni ! J'étudie, moi, monsieur, je ne peux pas me permettre un mois de relâchement pour un jeu !

Kurapika Kuruta : C'est pour ça que tu es 24h/24 sur Facebook.

Léolio Futur Dr Paladiknight : …Je peux faire plusieurs choses en même temps !

Kurapika Kuruta : J'adorerai voir ça.

Léolio Futur Dr Paladiknight : Haha, dommage que tu ne puisses pas parce que tu es trop occupé hein ?

Kurapika Kuruta : Oh j'ai oublié de te le dire ? Je suis devant ta porte.

Léolio Futur Dr Paladiknight s'est déconnecté.

Kirua Zoldyck : Il sait que sur facebook on peut localiser ta ville et qu'actuellement la tienne d'après ta connexion est sur un autre continent ?

Kurapika Kuruta : Visiblement non mais je suis sûr qu'à la fin de ses 5 années d'études il me remerciera de lui avoir fait croire à chaque fois que j'étais derrière sa porte.

Kirua Zoldyck : Parce que tu lui fais souvent croire que tu es derrière sa porte pour qu'il lâche facebook et se remette à étudier?

Kurapika Kuruta : Tant que ça marche.

Kirua Zoldyck : Ca m'étonne que tu veuilles autant l'aider à devenir médecin.

Kurapika Kuruta : Je n'ais jamais dit ça. Mais c'est une occupation comme une autre quand mon boss fait les magasins et qu'on doit l'accompagner (et porter ses affaires).

Kirua Zoldyck : Je vois. Tu paries qu'il met combien de temps pour s'en rendre compte ?

Kurapika Kuruta : Je vise les quatre ans restant pour ses études de médecine.

Kirua Zoldyck : Je parie qu'il s'en rendra compte aux partiels finaux !

Kurapika Kuruta : Pari tenu.

Kirua Zoldyck : On le lui dit une fois qu'il a son diplôme s'il trouve toujours pas ?

Kurapika Kuruta : SI, il obtient son diplôme.

Kirua Zoldyck : Oh t'es vache, les simples d'esprit peuvent nous surprendre des fois ! Regarde, Gon a bien réussi à se servir sans aide de l'ordinateur en dix mois.

Kurapika Kuruta : Mais Gon a du potentiel. Alors que Léolio…

Kirua Zoldyck : Vu comme ça…

* * *

*pseudonyme qu'utilise le père de Gon dans Greed Island

C'était du n'importe nawak' hurm, sur ce à la prochaine! o/


	3. Petits passages 2

**Auteur: **Mim's Lullaby

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi! o/

**Note: **Yo! Je suis un cas perdu car j'aime publier n'importe quoi~ De p'tits textes, des p'tits textes, encore des p'tits textes car, que vous aimiez ou non ma façon d'écrire, nous restons d'accord sur une chose, Hunter x Hunter est génial! \o/ Un jour je m'améliorerai peut-être. Un jour 8D  
Sinon vous êtes allés voir la vidéo du chap précédent? Moi je ne m'en lasse pas! Bonne lecture o/

* * *

_**Des p'tits textes**_

.

_**Rêve**_

Quand Gon lui avait demandé quel était son rêve, Kirua avait haussé les épaules. Fuir sa famille à jamais peut-être. Bien sûr il savait que celui de Gon était de retrouver son père. Mais il s'inquiétait de ce qui se passerait après. Que faire quand Gon aurait retrouvé Ging ? Et que faire si lui ne trouvait jamais de rêve ? _« Je ne vois pas ce qui t'inquiètes, avait répondu Gon, même si nous n'avons plus de but après, il y a un rêve qu'on peut réaliser tous les deux : Rester ensemble pour toujours ! »  
_Kirua ne savait pas si aujourd'hui, Gon croyait toujours en ce rêve qu'il lui avait proclamé. Secrètement cependant, c'était devenue le sien et son vœu le plus cher.

.

_**Rêve 2 **\- dans un monde où l'arc des Kimera est absent et nos héros voyagent u3u ~_

Suivant les pays dans lesquels ils voyageaient il arrivait à Gon et Kirua de dormir dans la même chambre, voir dans le même lit. Ils avaient fini, peu importe les raisons par s'y habituer et cela ne les dérangeait plus, même s'ils évitaient de le faire savoir pour qu'on ne colporte pas de ragots sur leur dos. Non pas qu'ils aient honte mais c'était ennuyant. Kirua avait eu du mal au tout début car il n'avait jamais dormi avec qui que ce soit et il n'était pas très tactile.  
Quand à Gon, il avait déjà dormi avec des bêtes sauvages ou Mitô et avait supposé que ça ne devait pas être très différent. La cohabitation avait des fois été ardue entre le sommeil agité de l'un, le côté piqueur de couverture et d'oreillers de l'autre, celui qui prenait toute la place ou tapait l'autre dans son sommeil, celui qui ronflait, qui parlait en dormant…etc.

Mais au fil du temps, tout était devenu une habitude. Kirua ne sortait plus de ses rêves quand Gon s'étalait à moitié sur lui (bien que son agitation nocturne s'était calmée avec les années). Gon n'était presque plus surpris des cauchemars de Kirua et le réveillait dès que ça n'allait pas, le serrant dans ses bras pour qu'il se calme en lui chuchotant que tout allait bien, lui-même à moitié endormi et ils finissaient par se rendormir rapidement.  
Quelques fois Kirua marmonnerait sur à quel point le chocolat était _awesome_ et combien de boîtes de bonbons il allait acheter, d'autres fois, c'était Gon qui parlerait de Léolio portant un tutu rose et de renards qui parlent avec la voix d'Hisoka. Mais plus rarement, il demanderait juste à Kirua de ne jamais partir. Si ce dernier était éveillé et l'entendait, il lui promettait qu'il n'irait jamais nul part sans lui et même si Gon n'entendait jamais cette réponse, endormi, il devait en rêver car il souriait sereinement après.

.

_**Voyage - **toujours dans un monde hypothétique où nos héros grandissent et voyagent~_

Si on avait dit à Kirua quand il était plus jeune qu'il finirait par quitter sa famille pour faire le tour du monde avec un pseudo enfant sauvage qui serait son meilleur ami, il aurait ri. Jamais, même en étant venu à l'examen des Hunters il n'aurait imaginé vivre tout ça. Maintenant cependant, il ne se voyait pas autre part.  
Léolio leur demandait souvent si ça ne les lassait pas de bouger sans cesse, d'une aventure à l'autre, d'un job de hunter à un autre, sans jamais avoir un endroit où retourner (quoiqu'il y avait Whale Island mais leur visite était devenue presque annuelle). Gon et lui se regarderaient alors, lisant dans le regard de l'autre qu'ils étaient du même avis avant de répondre « non ».

Peut-être qu'un jour, ils voudraient se poser, avoir un endroit rien qu'à eux et y vivre sans plus partir.  
Mais ce jour était encore loin. Gon aimait découvrir de nouvelles choses, des pays, des cultures, des gens, il était curieux de nature et ce voyage à travers le monde lui convenait tout à fait. Il aimait le fait d'aller chaque jour ou semaine dans un endroit nouveau. Rien n'était semblable, tout était toujours à découvrir. L'imprévisibilité ne le dérangeait pas, il s'adaptait à toutes les situations. Et c'était encore mieux s'il pouvait croiser son père par hasard (c'était alors très comique car Ging croyait qu'il le suivait mais finissait toujours par passer un peu de temps avec lui sans même qu'il ne le demande).

Kirua ne se voyait tout simplement pas rester quelque part car aucun endroit ne l'attirait. Les seuls lieux qui lui donnaient envie de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire était Whale Island ou les villes où ils se retrouvaient au minimum une fois par an avec Léolio et Kurapika. Dans tous les cas, il avait appris à aimer voyager. Apprendre à ne rien prévoir, juste vivre au jour le jour sans savoir ce qui nous attendait le lendemain hormis qu'il y aurait Gon et que s'il était là tout irait bien.  
Qui plus est, voyager était un moyen efficace de se faire des souvenirs inoubliables. Kirua avait fini par acheter un appareil photo et un carnet de bord qu'il gardait précieusement dans son sac, notant tous les endroits par lesquels ils passaient, agrémentant le tout de photos. Quelques fois, cela se révélait utile quand ils passaient deux fois aux mêmes endroits et même sans cela, le carnet leur permettait de se souvenir de certains moments que malgré eux ils oubliaient. Ils leur arrivaient de passer des soirées entières à rire en se rappelant tel ou tel moment et Gon finissait toujours par dire qu'un jour Kirua aurait une valise entière de carnet de bord. Car ils n'étaient pas près de s'arrêter et qu'ils se passaient milles et une chose en une année.

Ce qui leur fit tout de même décider que le jour où ils en auraient un nombre trop conséquent, qui seraient difficiles à transporter, ils en déposeraient quelques uns chez Léolio. C'était celui qui voyageait le moins et le plus facile à retrouver. Ou alors chez Mitô. Peut-être les deux.

.

_**Fin**_

Toutes choses avaient une fin. Pour Léolio la « fin », c'était terminer ses études et avoir son diplôme, chose qu'il attendait avec impatience. Mais ça lui faisait penser aussi, et cela il ne le disait à personne, à la « fin de leur quatuor ». Quoiqu'il se passe, ils ne seraient jamais ensemble pour toujours et leur groupe de quatre était né aussi vite qu'il avait disparu sous les ambitions de chacun.  
Au début cela lui allait puisqu'ils finissaient toujours par se revoir mais il y avait des fois où il avait envie de tout abandonner pour rejoindre Gon et Kirua et ensemble, aller chercher Kurapika et tous voyageaient à nouveau. Il ne savait pourquoi, ces trois gars étaient devenus comme une famille à ses yeux. Il ne savait pas non plus s'ils pensaient pareil. Une chose est sûre, une fois qu'il aurait son diplôme et un peu plus d'expérience, il leur demanderait. « Hey ça vous tente de voyager à nouveau à quatre ? ». Voilà, d'ici là il devait être patient. Il ne voulait mettre aucune « fin » définitive dans sa relation avec ses trois là. Ces fameux gars...

.

_**Page **_

Pour certaines personnes, tourner la page s'apparentait à tirer un trait sur le passé, sur un événement précis. Cela pouvait prendre quelques secondes, des minutes, des heures, des jours, des mois, des années.  
Kurapika n'avait jamais tourné la page sur ce qui était arrivé à son clan et personne ne pouvait vraiment le critiquer pour ça. Qui vous disiez que vous auriez tourné la page à sa place ? Tant qu'on ne vit pas la situation, on ne peut pas savoir la façon dont on réagira. L'être humain était imprévisible, même envers lui-même.  
Léolio avait tourné la page. Sur la mort de son ami. Il ne l'avait pas oublié mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il restait bloquer là-dessus. C'était un évènement malheureux mais qui lui avait fait trouver sa voie, son chemin. Il se servait de son passé comme d'un tremplin, d'une base.  
Kurapika et Léolio étaient différents en tellement de points qu'en faire la liste serait interminable. Sur ce côté-là ils l'étaient aussi. L'un tourné vers le passé et l'autre vers le futur.

Pour Kirua et Gon c'était tout aussi différent.  
Gon n'avait jamais eu besoin de tourner la page sur quoique ce soit. Peut-être sur l'abandon de son père mais en cela, il avait plutôt accepté sa situation. Pour lui ça n'avait jamais été quelque chose pour laquelle il avait des regrets. Vouloir rencontrer son père n'était pas un signe qu'il restait bloqué sur son passé mais simplement de la curiosité. Il fallait encore être d'accord sur la définition de « tourner la page ». Beaucoup l'utilisent pour « passer à autre chose », souvent pour oublier un événement malheureux. En cela, Gon et Léolio ont tourné la page et ont continué à avancer.

Mais si « tourner la page » signifie oublier, alors aucun des quatre amis n'a jamais tourner la page.  
Tout comme Kurapika, Kirua était bloqué sur son passé. A 12 ans, il avait déjà commis tant de crimes qu'il était impossible qu'il n'en porte pas le poids, qu'il ne soit pas rongé par ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait cependant choisi de tourner le dos à ce passé, de tenter de tourner la page. Il essayait ardemment de le faire et c'est ce qui le différenciait de Kurapika : lui avait la volonté d'oublier son passé mais n'y arrivait pas.  
Kurapika, lui, n'avait jamais souhaiter l'oublier.

Il avait mis un marque-page sur ce chapitre de sa vie et avait décidé que tant qu'il ne serait pas terminé, les autres chapitres n'auraient aucun intérêt.  
Pour sa part, Kirua avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait toujours à ramener les pages en arrière alors qu'il voulait désespérément lire le prochain chapitre. Il était comme dans un entre-deux. Il était tourné vers l'avenir mais avec des rappels constants sur son passé. Il y aurait toujours quelque chose, quelqu'un qui lui rappellerait qui il avait été, qui il pourrait redevenir. Mais tant qu'il avait quelqu'un pour le pousser en avant, c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait ignorer.  
Kurapika Kuruta, Léolio Paladiknight, Gon Freecs et Kirua Zoldyck s'étaient croisés tous les quatre dans un seul chapitre. Il n'était pas très long mais il avait suffit à ce que leurs histoires se rejoignent et se retrouvent. Au fond, ils auront toujours de l'importance les uns pour les autres et sûrement que s'ils étaient en vente dans une librairie, leurs livres se retrouveraient côte à côte et qu'on conseillerait même de lire les quatre à la suite.

Parce que dès le moment où ils décidèrent de passer l'examen des hunters, leurs vies avaient changé celle des autres, s'étaient faites changées par celles des autres, avaient eu une conséquence sur d'autres vies autour d'eux. C'est le début de leur aventure respective, c'est le début d'une longue histoire qui n'a pas encore de fin et sur laquelle ils continuent d'écrire chaque mot avec application.

.

_**Liberté**_

Pour certains la liberté était être indépendant de ses parents. Pour d'autres, c'était de voyager sans arrêt. Ou alors ne pas avoir de patrons, d'ordre. Ne pas être enfermé. C'était faire les choix qu'on veut. Si on le demandait à Kirua, il dirait que c'était d'être avec Gon.  
Ouais, Gon représentait pour lui la liberté. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu quitter sa famille, se défaire de leur influence. Qu'il avait pu avoir des amis, aller dans d'autres pays, découvrir et partager de nouvelles choses, s'amuser et décider de son propre avenir. C'était grâce à lui qu'il pouvait vraiment vivre.

Mettre une tarte dans la figure de Gon par surprise c'était la liberté.  
Courir comme des idiots le long d'une corniche en pierre à 2m de hauteur en faisant la course, c'était la liberté.  
Lui piquer sa carte de Hunter pour s'acheter des bonbons, c'était la liberté.  
Faire une bataille d'oreiller, c'était la liberté.

Discuter des heures durant sous les étoiles quand ils campaient, c'était la liberté.  
Apprendre à Gon à se servir d'un ordinateur ou d'une game boy, c'était la liberté.  
Se tenir au sommet d'une des plus grandes montagnes du pays, le vent dans les cheveux et sauter dans le vide quand Gon le lui disait parce que le courant du vent de la vallée les remonterait en haut, c'était la liberté.  
Réveiller Gon le matin et partir se recoucher sans être vu, c'était la liberté.  
Se disputer le téléphone avec Gon quand Léolio ou Kurapika appelait, c'était la liberté.

Marcher à travers des contrées étranges, avec Gon qui faisait des commentaires plus farfelus les uns que les autres, c'était la liberté.  
Croire en un avenir où ils seraient toujours ensemble, c'était la liberté.  
Bien sûr, Kirua ne lui dirait jamais qu'il représentait tout cela. Il avait déjà du mal à affirmer qu'il était son meilleur ami, alors avouer ce genre de choses…Impossible. Et puis il en serait trop content.  
Mais il n'en pensait pas moins et même s'il ne le disait pas, Gon n'en perdait pas moins son importance.

.

_**Aimer**_

« Aimer » était un bien grand mot. Ambigu et différent pour chacun.  
Pour Léolio, « aimer » lui faisait directement penser aux femmes. Et en second aux personnes qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. Il avait déjà testé de ne pas avoir assez souvent dit qu'il aimait une personne avant qu'elle ne meurt. Il ne ferait plus la même erreur.

Pour Kurapika, « aimer » était un mot transparent, avec un arrière-goût dans la bouche. « Aimer » était un mot auquel il ne voulait plus penser. C'était le fantôme d'un sentiment qu'il craignait de vivre car il savait mieux que personne qu'on pouvait vous prendre ce que vous aimiez à n'importe quel moment. Ainsi pour lui « aimer » allait de paire avec « douleur ».

Pour Kirua, « aimer » avait un rapport avec tout ce qui était sucré. Son seul réconfort quand il se sentait mal et enfermé ou perdu. « Aimer » était une chimère sentimentale qu'il ne connaissait que très peu de lui-même mais le voyait chaque jour dans les autres ou dans les fictions. C'est pourquoi, quand il comprit et ressentit le mot « aimer », conséquence d'une certaine rencontre, il ajoutait, lui, le mot « vivre » derrière. Parce que pour vivre il fallait se raccrocher à quelque chose qui vous donne de la force, à quelque chose qui vous pousse de l'avant, quelque chose que vous aimiez.

Pour Gon, « aimer » était un tout. Il aimait beaucoup de chose, beaucoup de personnes et c'était un mot qu'il utilisait souvent. C'était un sentiment qu'il trouvait agréable, peut-être la plus belle chose du monde. Et il aimait distribuer ce sentiment aux personnes qu'il rencontrait, par des gestes, des mots, des attentions. « Aimer » sentait le soleil, les rires, le ventre plein et des personnes avec qui il voudrait toujours rester.

.

_**Insulte**_

L'amitié de Kurapika et Léolio se basait sur des insultes. Et des disputes. C'était aussi simple que cela.

C'était plus fort qu'eux. L'un ou l'autre ferait ou dirait toujours une chose qui agacerait l'autre et la plupart du temps, les insultes apparaissaient aussi naturellement que « bonjour ». Ils avaient fini par s'y habituer. Gon et Kirua aussi. Généralement ils assistaient à leur dispute quotidienne en live, Kirua ne cessant de quémander des pop-corns dans ces moments-là en plus d'arguer que c'était encore mieux que la télé.

Gon avait simplement compris que leur relation marchait ainsi. Après tout ils se chamaillaient aussi pas mal avec Kirua. Bien que pour eux, leur âge excuse tout. Il fallait aussi comprendre que leurs insultes, à Léolio et Kurapika, n'étaient jamais dites méchamment, plus dans le but d'agacer l'autre. C'est pourquoi ils reconnaissaient tous les deux facilement quand l'autre pensait vraiment son insulte et là ça les touchait. Car malgré cette surface de chamaillerie, cet amusement de pousser l'autre à bout, il y avait aussi du respect.

Les rares fois où ils ne s'insultaient pas, c'était que l'un d'eux allait mal. Pour certains ce concept d'amitié pouvait paraître étrange. Mais Léolio et Kurapika étaient deux personnes très différentes l'une de l'autre, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. On pouvait même dire qu'ils étaient des contraires. Le fait qu'ils soient amis était en soit un miracle. L'un comme l'autre savait que s'ils n'avaient pas rencontrés Gon, ils ne se seraient certainement jamais adressés la parole. C'est fou comme juste un enfant pouvait changer votre vie.

C'est ce à quoi ils pensaient quand, d'un commun accord, ils mettaient de côté leurs différents pour s'allier contre un problème, un obstacle ou pour accompagner et protéger leurs plus jeunes camarades qui, même s'ils étaient certainement des prodiges, n'avaient en rien le sens des responsabilités ou du simple fait de faire le ménage dans une maison.

Ah, quelques fois, ils avaient l'impression de s'être récoltés deux petits frères, ou deux enfants. Ils ne se diraient bien sûr pas qu'ils comptaient l'un sur l'autre, se soutenaient dans ces moments-là où ils démontraient qu'ils étaient les plus vieux et expérimentés. En soit ils étaient presque une famille.

Et les insultes, et bien, il fallait les voir comme affectives, voilà tout.

.

_**Cœur (1)**_ _\- /!\ SPOIL Kimera Ants_

Depuis que Gon avait faillit perdre la vie et que Kirua pouvait de nouveau voyager avec lui, il avait pris une habitude qu'il nierait toujours au monde entier sauf envers Gon. Il ne dormait plus sans ce dernier, ou plus exactement, il ne dormait pas tant qu'il ne pouvait avoir sa tête au dessus de son torse à écouter son cœur battre.

Pour Kirua c'était tout simplement la preuve la plus efficace de lui prouver qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal et que Gon s'en était sorti, qu'il était toujours là. Il lui arrivait encore bien trop souvent de se réveiller en croyant dur comme fer que Gon avait fini par mourir parce qu'il n'était pas arrivé à temps. Depuis, pour se rassurer, chaque nuit il s'endormait avec le son de ses battements de cœur.  
Ca pouvait paraître glauque, ou mièvre suivant les points de vue, mais c'était le seul moyen pour que ses cauchemars cessent. Gon n'avait rien dit à ce sujet et le laissait faire et ce, même quand, dans la journée, Kirua lui prenait subitement le poignet pour prendre son pouls. Aux yeux du monde on croirait qu'il lui tient la main, en vrai, Gon savait que Kirua vérifiait qu'il était en vie.

Certains diraient que c'était débile de le faire alors que Gon était parfaitement conscient dans ces moments-là mais ce dernier ne le dirait jamais, tout comme il ne lui reprocherait pas de faire ça. Il savait bien que Kirua avait eu une peur monstre de le perdre, parce que plus que quiconque, c'était Gon qui comptait à ses yeux, qui importait le plus dans ses proches. Il avait, d'après Léolio, eut nombre de rêves à l'hôpital où il se réveillait en croyant que Gon allait bien alors qu'il était toujours dans le coma, se mourant sur son lit d'hôpital.  
Léolio lui avait expliqué que Kirua prenait sûrement son pouls parce qu'il doutait d'être encore dans un rêve trop réaliste et de se réveiller à l'hôpital. Kirua n'était pas aussi fort mentalement qu'on ne le croyait, il restait encore un enfant, un enfant qui avait cru malgré ses expériences d'assassinats qu'ils s'en sortiraient toujours.

Ils avaient beau faillit mourir un bon nombre de fois, il est vrai que Gon s'était toujours dit qu'ils s'en sortiraient. Tous les deux s'étaient habitués à s'en sortir. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas au sujet de « aujourd'hui j'ai faillit mourir, pfouh ! » mais « IL allait mourir ». "IL était mort pendant un moment". Gon comprenait très bien que si Kirua avait été à sa place, il serait tout aussi chamboulé que lui malgré que désormais tout soit fini.  
Il se fit la promesse que désormais, il ferait de son mieux pour ne plus s'engager si près de la mort, même pour ce qu'il pensait être juste, tout simplement pour ne pas laisser l'une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde derrière lui.

.

_**Cœur (2)**_ _\- Pairing dégoulinant de mashmallow : Kurapika / Léolio_

Quand Kurapika s'était mis à sortir avec Léolio (sans en parler vraiment aux morveux), il ne s'attendait pas à avoir tous ces « rencards », ces fleurs, ces cadeaux, et ces lettres avec des CŒURS. Mon Dieu Léolio était un tel romantique que ça en frisait les films fleurs bleus et puis, bon sang, il pourrait arrêter de le traiter comme une fille oui ?

Ils s'étaient beaucoup disputés à ce sujet car tous les deux avaient une vision très différente de « sortir ensemble ». Pour Kurapika c'était presque une relation à distance et pour Léolio, le mariage. Non, il ne plaisantait pas. Et ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver un juste milieu car Léolio avait l'habitude de montrer son affection et son amour sans pudeur alors que Kurapika était plus dans la valeur d'un geste, de l'entraide, presque du non-dit. C'était pourquoi il avait refusé au début de sortir avec Léolio. Tant que leur relation n'était pas certaine, il n'allait pas y aller franco et tout serait dans la discrétion, dans les moments embarrassants seuls à seuls, tout serait…Plus simple, plus vrai.

Kurapika commençait à croire que ça ne pourrait pas marcher entre eux alors que ça faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne se parlaient ni ne se voyaient plus. Mais c'est en recevant une unique lettre d'excuse, avec un unique cœur à la fin et une unique fleur provenant de sa région natale, de la forêt où il habitait plus jeune et qu'on ne trouvait QUE dans cette région qu'il finit par se dire qu'il pouvait donner sa chance à Léolio.  
Parce que c'était un imbécile qui avait traversé trois pays pour lui ramener une fleur de son lieu natal, modifiée pour être conservable par des scientifiques et qui avait fait l'effort d'accepter ses torts, de vouloir s'améliorer, de lui demander pardon, de réessayer. Parce que c'était bien le seul prêt à supporter son fichu caractère et à le vouloir encore malgré tout, le seul à encore lui dire je t'aime avec un cœur mal fait sur le côté de sa lettre.

Bon sang, il aimait cet idiot.

* * *

Je crois qu'il me reste encore trois documents à poster, ensuite vous serez débarrassés de moi ;)

Merci d'avoir lu ou être passé o/


	4. Les hunters et les mails

**Auteur: **Mim's Lullaby

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi! o/ Sauf Georgette (la pauvre). Et les pseudo adresses e-mail et de youtube sont bien évidemment des fakes!

**Note: **Hey! Encore un petit truc sur nos Hunters et la technologie (je m'acharne sur Hisoka, cette réputation qu'il a XD Ce personnage est épique en même temps!). Pas grand-chose à dire à part que l'arc des élections qui est enfin animé me semble bien parti. Pariston et son sourire éclatant sont extra XD  
Bref bonne lecture, en espérant que ça puisse au moins vous faire passer le temps! o/

Oh et si la présentation est trop confuse, merci de m'avertir, je tenterai de faire mieux!

* * *

**Mail Hunter**

.

Hisoka : Cher Gon~

Je m'ennuis, viens jouer avec moi~ Combat dans ma chambre, voici l'adresse et le numéro (pièce jointe), je t'attends à partir de 19h huhu.  
P.S. : Viens seul si tu l'oses~

.

Gon : KIRUAAAA !

Hisoka a trouvé mon adresse e-mail !

.

Kirua : Merde ! Faut croire qu'il s'y connaît en informatique finalement. A moins qu'il n'ait utilisé quelqu'un pour ça. Bref c'est pas grave, bloque-le.

.

Gon : Mais il me propose quelque chose, je devrai au moins répondre non ?

.

Kirua : Non.

.

Gon : Mais Mitô m'a toujours dit d'être poli et c'est malpoli de ne pas répondre à une invitation !

.

Kirua : C'est Hisoka, Gon. On s'en fout d'être poli, il faut juste se tenir LOIN DE LUI !  
…Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé d'ailleurs ?

.

Gon : Il s'ennuie et veut que je vienne le voir pour un combat.

.

Kirua : …Seul ?

.

Gon : Oui.

.

Kirua : Dans un endroit clos ?

.

Gon : Euh sa chambre. Pourquoi ?

.

Kirua : N'y va pas, c'est un piège.

.

Gon : Hein ? Comment tu le sais ?

.

Kirua : Peu importe comment je le sais, n'y va pas !

.

Gon : …Mais d'un autre côté j'aimerai bien me mesurer de nouveau à lui puisque je me suis amélioré !

.

Kirua : Non.

.

Gon : Mais pourquoi ? Il ne me tuera pas et tu le sais.

.

Kirua : Rien à voir. N'y va pas.

.

Gon : Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Hisoka est bizarre mais si c'est juste pour un combat…

.

Kirua : Gon, tu me fais confiance ?

.

Gon : Oui évidemment !

.

Kirua : Alors n'y vas pas. Ou si tu veux une explication plus concrète : Pense à Greed Island.

.

Gon : …Hugh ! Kirua j'avais oublié et maintenant tu me l'as rappelé ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ce combat ?

.

Kirua : Tout. Crois-moi si tu ne veux pas revivre Greed Island, n'y va pas.

.

Gon : Ok.

.

Kirua : Bien. Maintenant passe-moi l'adresse mail d'Hisoka, j'ai deux mots à lui dire.

.

Gon : D'accord. SexyBubblegom-cards XXXmail . fr  


.

Kirua : …Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur son adresse e-mail.

.

Kirua to Hisoka : Gon te fait savoir qu'il n'est pas intéressé, et pour son bien, je vais payer mon frère pour qu'il te bloque informatiquement de toutes les façons inimaginables, même s'il faut créer un pare-feu spécial contre toi ! Donc laisse Gon tranquille ! En plus ça fait carrément pédophile de traquer l'adresse e-mail d'un garçon de 13 ans !

.

Hisoka to Kirua : Cher Kirua~

Sache que je peux tout autant payer ton frère pour qu'il me débloque et le seul gagnant, ce sera lui et on tournera en rond. Ensuite, je n'arrêterai pas d'écrire à Gon, il est mon favori. Avec Irumi~  
Mais si tu es si jaloux, je peux t'écrire aussi ~

.

Kirua to Gon : On va faire une tactique plus simple : Ignore ces messages. Maintenant tu m'excuses mais je vais prendre un médoc contre la nausée.

.

Gon to Kirua : Ok ! Ah, je comprends, Hisoka t'a aussi montré la vidéo des chats écrasés ?

.

Kirua : Non, il a juste dit qu'il aimait bien mon frère en tant que fav-…Bref mauvaise image mentale. Attends de quelle vidéo tu parles ? Et arrête de discuter avec ce type, il est fou, ignore-le !

.

Gon : Mais je n'ais pas fait exprès de cliquer dessus ! Et en même temps ton frère et Hisoka traînent pas mal ensemble donc ça ne m'étonne pas.

.

Kirua : Je me demande ce que deux psychopathes font pour passer le temps quand ils sont ensembles…Non en fait je ne veux même pas y penser !

.

Gon : youtube . hisokabubblegomforever/YHFZUCHN23948 = Ils écrasent des chats. Même si je ne vois pas pourquoi ils bloquent là-dessus, c'est tout à fait ignoble. Pauvres chats…

.

Kirua : God je ne veux pas voir ça.

.~.~.~.~.

-Hey Kurapika, pourquoi ton adresse e-mail est devenue invalide ?

Le Kuruta jeta un œil à Gon avant de replonger dans son livre.

-Oh ça. Elle a été supprimée parce que la brigade Phantom m'a dénoncé.

Il avait presque craché ses derniers mots, ses mains se crispant sur les pages, Gon ayant presque l'impression d'entendre le livre crier.

-Pourquoi ils t'ont dénoncé ? Se risqua le plus jeune des deux.

Kurapika releva un visage doux et souriant vers lui qui étonna Gon en le voyant.

-Parce que je leur envoyais des mails de menaces de mort tous les jours.

-…Oh.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, continua Kurapika, maintenant je les envois de l'adresse e-mail de Léolio. Son mot de passe n'est pas très difficile à deviner.

Gon n'osa rien répondre, plaignant juste le pauvre Léolio qui se retrouvait malgré lui impliqué là-dedans.

.~.~.~.~.

Gon risqua un œil à sa boîte de réception et déglutit en voyant la page s'afficher.

« Boîte de réception : Messages reçus : 32  
Provenance : Hisoka »

Il ferma la page.

-Kiruaaaa ! Appela-t-il en désespoir de cause, songeant que la prochaine fois, il continuerait à écrire à la main ces « vieilles lettres » comme disait son meilleur ami au lieu de s'essayer à la technologie. Au moins il avait moins de chance d'être harcelé.

.~.~.~.~.

De : Kiru

Arrête de te plaindre, je reviens dans deux jours. Tu peux quand même survivre sans moi deux jours non ?  
Et oui, si tu veux, tu me manques aussi, voilà ! Tu es trop embarrassant franchement !

Bye.

.

De : Grand-frère chéri que j'aime tant

Oh Kiru, je suis ravi que tu viennes nous rendre visite, toute la famille va être heureuse. Ne t'inquiète pas tu nous manques aussi.

.

De : Kiru

…Irumi comment diable ais-je ton adresse e-mail alors que je ne te l'ais jamais demandé?! Et avec un nom personnalisé pareil ?! Tu as encore demandé à Miruki de pirater ma messagerie ou quoi ?! Et puis ce n'est pas à toi que je voulais envoyer ce mail alors oublie !

.

De : Irumi

Je n'ais absolument rien fait. Si Miruki s'est mêlé de tes affaires, c'est sûrement de son plein grès. Tu pourras lui demander quand tu viendras dans deux jours. En attendant je trouve le nom personnalisé très représentatif de notre relation.

.

De : Kiru

Je ne crois en aucun de tes mots mais si je croise Miruki je le frapperai quand même pour t'avoir obéit. Et je ne viendrais pas ! A moins que tu ne sois d'accord pour que j'amène Gon. Et nous n'avons jamais eu une relation aussi proche. Je ne t'ais appelé grand-frère que jusqu'à mes 8 ans.

.

De : Irumi

Mère et Père se réjouissent de ta venue. Mère en a pleuré de joie. Tous les préparatifs pour ton séjour ont commencé. N'oublie de nous communiquer l'heure à laquelle tu viens, mais je pense que midi est propice.

P.S : Tu étais si mignon jusqu'à tes 8 ans…

P.S 2 : N'amène pas ton animal de compagnie s'il te plaît, Mike* n'appréciera pas.

.

De : Kiru

Pour la énième fois, JE NE VIENDRAI PAS ! Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu leur as raconté mais s'il y avait un quelconque séjour de ma part, il ne durerait qu'un jour !

P.S : Je n'étais pas « mignon » !

P.S 2 : Il n'y a aucune manière que je vienne SANS Gon (et ce n'est pas mon animal de compagnie, c'est mon AMI !). Je te préviens, soit je réponds à ton invitation en venant avec Gon, un seul jour, soit je ne viens pas et tu consoleras Mère tout seul comme un grand.

.

De : Irumi

….Soit. Amène ton chien. Le repas est à midi. Tu restes la nuit. Tu repars après le déjeuner. Est-ce correct ?

P.S : Apprends à ton animal comment bien se tenir en société, il ne faut pas qu'il donne le mauvais exemple à Mike.

.

De : Kiru

Je reste jusqu'au déjeuner si tu es poli avec Gon. Et il a intérêt à avoir une place à table et non une gamelle au sol compris ?

.

De : Irumi

…  
Dommage. On venait de finir de graver « Gon » sur la gamelle. Je la lui donnerai quand même à la fin de votre séjour, ça pourra toujours lui servir plus tard. A dans deux jours, Kiru.

.

De : Kiru

Tu es irrécupérable.

.

Kirua se prit le visage avec ses deux mains, soupirant. Bon Dieu, avec tout ça, Irumi l'avait eu, il devait passé à la maison, avec Gon. Chouette. Quel manipulateur ! Il ferait plus gaffe la prochaine fois qu'il enverrait à mail à ne pas se tromper de destinataire !

.~.~.~.~.

De : Léolio  
Objet : Rendez-vous

Oh ma chérie, je te promets que ce soir va être grandiose ! Veux-tu faire un classique ciné-restau' ou on passe directement à qui va chez l'autre ce soir ?

Ton cher et tendre~

.

Objet : Re : Rendez-vous

C'est soit cliché, soit dégueulasse, et sincèrement : tu veux que je te frappe ?

.

De : Léolio  
Objet : Re : Rendez-vous

Je suis soit dans un extrême soit dans l'autre, que veux-tu ! Mais je ne pensais pas que tu avais des tendances sado-masochiste, ce n'était pas marqué sur ton profil en ligne. On devrait peut-être discuter de ça non ? Sinon ça risque de compliquer les choses pour la suite.

.

Objet : Re : Rendez-vous

Ca je l'avais compris. Mais on devrait plutôt parler de ton incapacité à choisir correctement le bon destinataire à tes messages et de pas le vérifier au fur et à mesure de la discussion, me révélant des choses que je n'avais pas envie de savoir.

.

_(Léolio devint subitement blême)_

De : Léolio  
Objet : Re : Rendez-vous

KURAPIKA ! Tu aurais pu me dire dès le début que c'était toi ! Maintenant Georgette va croire que je l'ais oublié pour le rendez-vous de ce soir !

.

De : Kurapika  
Objet : Re : Rendez-vous

Oh excuse-moi je pensais que tu savais lire une adresse dans un mail. Et franchement : un site de rencontre en ligne ? « Georgette » ? Tu es désespéré à quel point au juste car tu es en train de casser tous les records du ridicule à mes yeux là.

.

De : Léolio  
Objet : Re : Rendez-vous

Mais occupes-toi de tes affaires, mes choix en matière d'amour ne te concernent pas à ce que je sache ! Et Georgette est très sympa !

.

De : Kurapika  
Objet : Re : Rendez-vous

Tu m'y as impliqué dans tes « affaires amoureuses » depuis que tu t'es trompé de destinataire ! Hum, sérieusement, sympa ? Je suppose que je dois traduire ça en = elle a de gros seins ?

.

De : Léolio  
Objet : Re : Rendez-vous

C'est parce que tu étais le suivant à qui j'allais envoyer un mail ! Comme si ça ne t'était jamais arrivé de te tromper ! Et Georgette est VRAIMENT sympa (et oui elle a de gros seins, mais que veux-tu, c'est la femme parfaite ! Sauf pour son prénom mais je peux toujours remplacer ça par « mon amour »). Au moins MOI je ne suis plus célibataire !

.

De : Kurapika  
Objet : Re : Rendez-vous

J'étais le suivant ? Et non je ne me suis jamais trompé dans mes mails, merci bien. A ta place, je ferai mieux d'envoyer un mail à « Georgette » si elle n'a pas l'impression d'avoir été oublié. Je ne dis ça qu'en tant qu'homme célibataire hein.

.

De : Léolio  
Objet : Re : Rendez-vous

…JE TE HAIS !

.

_(5 minutes plus tard)_

De : Léolio  
Objet : Je t'emmerde, tout est de ta faute

Merci Kurapika, je suis célibataire de nouveau.

.

De : Kurapika  
Objet : Re : Je t'emmerde, tout est de ta faute

Je t'avais dit que Georgette n'apprécierait pas.

.

De : Léolio  
Objet : Re : Je t'emmerde, tout est de ta faute

Apparemment envoyer un mail 2h avant le rendez-vous pour savoir ce que l'on va faire me donne l'impression d'être un mec négligent et désorganisé, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait le genre d'homme qu'elle recherchait. Même si c'est dommage parce que d'après elle, j'étais charmant. JE TE HAIS !

.

De : Kurapika  
Objet : Re : Je t'emmerde, tout est de ta faute

Tu t'es mis dans ce pétrin tout seul. Et puis vois le bon côté des choses : c'était peut-être un fake et tu as évité une humiliation en face-à-face.

.

De : Léolio  
Objet : Re : Je t'emmerde, tout est de ta faute

Si tu ne m'avais pas parlé aussi longtemps aussi ! Et Georgette n'était pas un vieux obèse croyant chopper un gosse sur un site de rencontre ok ?! Elle était REELLE ! Et dire que j'allais être gentil avec toi aujourd'hui en prenant de tes nouvelles puisque ça fait 4 mois que tu ne réponds à personne ! Merci de revenir pour me pourrir la vie !

.

De : Kurapika  
Objet : Re : Je t'emmerde, tout est de ta faute

Si je ne t'avais rien indiqué, tu aurais mis encore plus de temps à t'en rendre compte, je ne faisais que t'aider ! Et oublie Georgette bon dieu, tu ne l'avais même pas rencontré en vrai ! Et je suis désolé mais j'ais été occupé ces derniers temps. Je viens juste d'obtenir une pause à Health City**. Y en a qui travaille sérieusement ici !

.

De : Léolio  
Objet : Re : Je t'emmerde, tout est de ta faute

Oh mais c'est ma ville Health City! Tu as une pause? Oh je viens d'avoir une idée! Puisqu'à cause de toi je n'ais plus rien de prévu ce soir, on va sortir ! Ca te dit un ciné-restau ou restau-ciné, peu importe l'ordre ?

.

De : Kurapika  
Objet : Re : Je t'emmerde, tout est de ta faute

Je croyais que j'avais pourri ta vie ?

.

De : Léolio  
Objet : Re : Je t'emmerde, tout est de ta faute

Justement une occasion de te faire pardonner ! 20h au _Pasta Paradie_ de Veneciano*** ?

.

De: Kurapika  
Objet : Re : Je t'emmerde, tout est de ta faute

Tu m'exaspères. Mais j'ais faim alors ne sois pas en retard.

.

De : Léolio  
Objet : Re : Je t'emmerde, tout est de ta faute

Ca marche ! A tout à l'heure !

.

Léolio, ou comment retourner une situation en quelques secondes. Kurapika soupira, ayant l'impression qu'il allait attraper une migraine.

.~.~.~.~.

De : Gon

Kiruaaa ! Quelqu'un m'a envoyé un mail et si je ne l'envois pas à 23 personnes, les personnes que j'aime le plus vont mourir écraser par une météorite ! Mais je n'ais pas l'e-mail de 23 personnes, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs !

.

De : Kirua

Gon, je t'en ais déjà parlé, ce sont des « chaines ». C'est juste des gens qui se font passer le même mail mais rien de ce qui est écrit là-dedans n'est vrai d'accord ? C'est pareil s'ils te disent que si tu l'envoies à 10 personnes ton vœu se réalisera, c'est faux. Je te conseille de les ignorer et de les supprimer.

.

De : Gon

Ok si tu le dis. Merci Kirua !

.

_(quelques jours plus tard)_

De : Gon

Kiruaaaa ! Il y a pleins de pages bizarres qui s'ouvrent quand je vais sur internet avec des photos de dames toutes nues. Et y en a certaines qui m'écrivent dans une fenêtre de discussion instantanée comme celle de facebook. Est-ce que je dois leur répondre ?

.

De : Kirua

Non, Gon, ce sont justes des pubs cochonnes envahissantes. Je vais venir t'installer adblock, ça va te les enlever.

.

De : Gon

Oh ok, c'est dommage elles avaient l'air sympa. Et c'est pareil pour les messieurs qui essayent de m'expliquer comment gagner de l'argent facilement ? Même si je n'en ais pas besoin vu que je suis Hunter.

.

De : Kirua

Ouais, c'est des pubs aussi, je te les enlèverai.

.

_(par sms)_

14 : 53  
De : Gon

Kirua, mon écran d'ordinateur est bloqué, je ne comprends pas. En plus il y a une image d'Irumi qui danse à la place. Ou juste sa tête et des doigts d'honneur. C'est amusant au début mais là ça commence à être long. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

.

14 : 56  
De : Kirua

Oh, c'est juste mon frère qui t'a envoyé un virus. Tu as encore ouvert un mail dont tu connaissais pas l'adresse hein ?

.

14 : 57  
De : Gon

Oh ok. Euh oui. Désolé !

.

14 : 57  
De : Kirua

C'est rien j'arrive. J'engueulerai Irumi et Miruki plus tard.

.

14 : 58  
De : Gon

Irumi n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer hein ?

.

14 : 59  
De : Kirua

Nan tu te fais des idées.

.

14 : 59  
De : Gon

Oh cool alors !

.

14 : 59  
De : Kirua

C'était du sarcasme Gon.

.

15 : 00  
De : Gon

Oh.

* * *

*Pour rappel Mike est le nom de chien de garde des Zoldyck (personnellement j'avais oublié donc je l'indique)

**Health City est bien sûr un fake total et inventé

***Ca c'est un clin d'oeil pour Hetalia x) (autre mangas génial soit dit en passant)

Merci à ceux qui auront pris le temps de lire! o/


	5. Perdre

**Auteur: **Mim's Lullaby

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi! o/

_**/!\** GROS SPOIL sur la fin de l'Arc Kimera Ants ET sur l'Arc des Elections ! Il vaut mieux avoir lu ces deux arcs pour ne pas être spoilé ! **/!\**_

**Note: **Hey! Ce chapitre sera beaucoup moins comique que le précédent (plutôt dépressif même en comparaison), je l'ais écrit quand notre cher Togashi n'avait pas encore repris la sortie de scans (j'ai donc extrapolé ce que je ne savais pas, donc ça ne suit pas à la ligne près l'histoire u3u). I parties et donc 3 points de vue, c'est tout ce que j'ai à indiquer! Bref en espérant que cela vous divertisse quand même! o/

**RaR:**** Gladou78 **: Ta review est un immense plaisir, je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps d'en poster une! x) Si tu as aimé, je ne peux qu'être comblée! Ah, les hunters et la technologie, j'avoue que je me suis beaucoup amusée avec ça XD Au vu de l'île où vit Gon, je l'imagine très bien être naïf sur certains sujets d'internet, combien même il a apprit à s'en servir à York Shin (et puis c'est nettement plus marrant de l'imaginer comme ça XD).  
Merci encore pour tes mots d'encouragement! ;)

* * *

**Perdre**

.

.

Kurapika ne perdrait jamais son but de vue et il ne reculerait devant rien pour l'atteindre. Cela, tous ceux qui le connaissaient l'avaient compris. Senritsu fut la seule cependant, à le prévenir qu'à trop courir derrière les morts et en délaissant les vivants, il finirait par tout perdre. Perdre le peu de choses qui comptait pour lui.

Kurapika ne l'écouta pas et les années passèrent sans qu'il ne prenne garde à cet avertissement. Un jour cependant, où il avait récupérer près de la moitié des yeux de son clan, il se rendit compte qu'il avait 22 ans. Il avait observé chaque jour avec satisfaction le nombre de paires d'yeux grandir à l'abri. Il était loin d'avoir fini, il avait encore du travail. Mais il remarqua soudainement qu'il ne pouvait partager avec personne cette nouvelle, d'en être à la moitié. Il chercha Senritsu, se rappela qu'elle était partie i mois sur une piste prometteuse sur la partition qu'elle recherchait. Elle qui l'avait aidé dans son but avait obtenu un « non » froid quand elle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis.

Kurapika pensa alors à Gon, Léolio et Kirua. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il ne les avait vu ou entendu. Habituellement Léolio l'appelait au moins une fois par mois. Depuis quand n'avait-il plus reçu d'appel ?  
Il fut soudainement nerveux. Il ne savait pas où était Senritsu, celle qui était restée le plus longtemps à ses côtés et les numéros de Léolio, Gon et Kirua étaient tous invalides.

Il décida alors de chercher sur son ordinateur. Le dernier mail de Léolio datait d'il y a un an. Kurapika se souvint vaguement lui avoir répondu au tout début, quand ils s'étaient séparés de ses amis de nouveau après York Shin City. Il ne sut plus quand il commença à arrêter de lui répondre, lisant juste ce que lui disait son ami, puis ignorant et oubliant même ces fameux mails. Pris de culpabilité, Kurapika commença à lire tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Il se rappelait vaguement de la mort de Netero mais pas un seul instant il n'avait entendu _cette_ rumeur…Gon avait faillit mourir.  
Léolio avait été proche d'être le président contre son grès de l'association des hunters. Gon avait été sauvé par Kirua, s'étant mis pour la peine toute sa famille à dos pour ça même si les détails n'étaient pas expliqués. Gon et Ging s'étaient rencontrés. Gon et Kirua s'étaient séparés.

De surprise en surprise, Kurapika vit tout ce qu'il avait manqué, ce à quoi il n'avait pas participé. Il n'avait pas été là quand ses amis avaient eu besoin de lui. Et au fur et à mesure, les mails de Léolio s'espaçaient et se réduisaient. Dans le dernier il n'y avait qu'une seule phrase « J'ai eu mon diplôme. ».

5 ans étaient passés et Kurapika comprit enfin les paroles de Senritsu. Il n'abandonnerait jamais l'idée de récupérer les yeux de ses proches. Mais il aurait pu le faire d'une autre manière qu'en se coupant du monde. Car maintenant, il avait peut-être récupéré la moitié des yeux mais il avait perdu tout le reste. Tous ceux qui étaient vivants et avaient compté pour lui. Il pourrait les retrouver, bien sûr, avec un peu de rechercher, il était sûr de pouvoir trouver quelque chose sur eux. Mais il avait perdu le lien qu'ils partageaient autrefois. Ce n'était pas quelque qu'il pouvait récupérer comme les yeux de son clan.  
Ce ne serait pas aussi facile.

Cette réalisation le glaça et Kurapika eut un regard vide.

Il ressentait enfin le manque et le poids de ses erreurs. Etait-il trop tard pour se rattraper? Il ne savait pas.

Il ferma les yeux en une triste acceptation.

Celle de ne pas avoir assez fait attention à ceux qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient.

.

.

.

Léolio avait vu ses amis partir vers leur but. Il s'était dit qu'ils allaient faire de leur mieux chacun de leur côté et qu'ils se retrouveraient changés mais avec milles choses à raconter. Il n'aurait jamais pensé assister à York Shin à la lutte et la haine de Kurapika pour les Phantom, comprendre qu'il en était vraiment au point de tuer. Il ne l'avait plus vu de la même manière par la suite. Il avait compris où étaient les priorités de son ami. Il ne l'avait dit à personne mais il s'en était attristé. Seule Senritsu l'avait compris quand il lui avait demandé de veiller sur Kurapika. Ils avaient tous eu peur de le perdre. Gon et Kirua lui avaient d'ailleurs évité de tuer une deuxième fois. Mais tous le sentaient. Il allait s'éloigner d'eux et continuer dans sa vengeance. Voir une personne plus jeune que lui, plus cultivée et intelligente, tournée vers les défunts au lieu de la vie…

Il ne pouvait le supporter. Mais aucun de ses conseils, de ses mots n'eut d'effet. Kurapika ne devait même pas comprendre qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Malgré qu'il continue à travailler pour avoir son diplôme, Léolio ne cessait de s'inquiéter. Pour Kurapika qui répondait peu au téléphone, pour les deux p'tits gars, qui même s'ils étaient bien plus forts que lui étaient encore si jeunes…Gon et Kirua répondaient un peu plus que Kurapika quand il leur demandait des nouvelles mais des fois leur « on a combattu un terroriste aujourd'hui » ne le rassurait pas. Pourquoi s'était-il fait des amis qui se mettaient dans des situations risquées aussi ? Ou qui mourraient de maladie…

Léolio était dans la hantise qu'un jour Senritsu l'appelle pour lui dire que Kurapika était dans un état catastrophique. Même si le Kuruta était prudent et rusé, quand ça concernait l'Araignée, il pouvait se montrer impulsif et Léolio se méfiait de ses coups de sang.  
Quoique Gon et Kirua n'étaient pas mieux…Mais bizarrement il avait toujours cru que le premier problème viendrait de Kurapika. Et pourtant…

Il se rappellerait toujours cette fois où Kirua l'avait appelé. Ca faisait un bail. Il l'avait un peu engueulé pour ça d'ailleurs et quand il avait remarqué qu'aucune réplique cinglante ne répondait, il s'était tout de suite inquiété. Il n'entendait Gon nulle part en fond, comme c'était le cas habituellement quand Kirua avait le téléphone en main.

-Kirua ?!

Il avait enfin répondu. Le jeune Zoldyck avait dit son nom, sans l'écorcher pour une fois, sans l'appeler « le vieux ». Il l'avait dit d'un ton tremblant. Et Léolio avait su. Pourquoi ce silence durant ces derniers mois. Pourquoi il ne pouvait entendre Gon.

Il avait lâché ses examens, ses livres, ses études. Son loyer, tout, il laissa tout en plan. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : rejoindre Kirua à l'hôpital qu'il lui avait indiqué. Il devait traverser trois pays pour ça mais il s'en foutait. Il n'arriva pas à rester calme, fusillant et invectivant quiconque le retardait. Il n'avait pas dormi pendant ces jours de voyage, hanté par la peur de perdre de nouveau l'un de ses amis. Le petit Gon. Bon sang il n'avait que 13 ans et c'était la personne la plus insouciante, naturelle, pure qu'il ait rencontré. Il était unique, il était…Si petit…

Quand il arriva à l'hôpital, Kirua le retint d'aller tout de suite le voir. Ce fut de le voir si chamboulé, les cernes sous les yeux, que Léolio comprit. Kirua ne pleura pas devant lui, nul doute cependant qu'il avait dû le faire seul dans son coin avant. Alors la première réaction de Léolio fut de s'arrêter et de s'agenouiller face à Kirua. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et le prit dans ses bras. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Léolio vit Kirua ne rien dire, ne rien faire pour le repousser. Il serra juste sa veste. Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment avant que de nouvelles personnes que Léolio ne connaissaient pas arrivent. Il fit la connaissance de Biscuit, Knuckle, Morau, Pâmu, Méoléon, Ikarugo, Nov…On lui raconta tout.  
Greed Island, Kaito, la mission, les Kimera ants, le président. Et le choix de Gon. Quand Kirua lui expliqua piteusement qu'il n'avait pas pu arrêter Gon, qu'il n'avait pu le ramener à la raison au point qu'il décide de tout sacrifier pour avoir la force suffisante de tuer une personne, Léolio ne sut comment réagir. De toutes ses connaissances, Gon était le dernier qu'il aurait vu capable de tuer…Il s'était rudement trompé. Gon avait tué et même si ça ne changeait rien au fait que Gon restait Gon, cela fit un choc à Léolio. Comme s'il avait échoué.

Gon détestait tuer. Gon…Il avait franchi une ligne. De ses trois amis, Léolio était désormais le seul à n'avoir jamais eu de sang sur les mains. Non pas qu'il allait changer d'attitude vis-à-vis d'eux mais…il en était terriblement triste. Parce qu'il imaginait leurs raisons, leurs souffrances. Il imaginait la dure réalité à laquelle Gon s'était confronté, la perte d'un être cher, il imaginait sa culpabilité, son impuissance, sa colère…Il était passé par tout ça. Il connaissait ce sentiment, même si c'était une maladie qui avait emporté son ami et non un monstre.

Léolio voulut voir Gon. Tous lui recommandèrent de ne pas le faire, ou dans ce cas, de s'y préparer psychologiquement. Léolio savait que même avec toute la préparation du monde il ne pourrait s'y préparer correctement. Le regard de Kirua lui faisait nettement comprendre l'horreur que c'était. D'ailleurs, seul ce dernier l'accompagna à l'intérieur de la chambre. Les autres restèrent de l'autre côté de la vitre, respectant leur intimité, se sentant de trop et savant déjà ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Au début Léolio ne vit qu'un matériel médical important qui ne pouvait être là qu'en cas de coma ou blessure mortelle. Il déglutit et ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette de Gon, sous un drap, avec ce qui semblait être un masque respiratoire. Le drap était remonté jusqu'à sa tête comme s'il était mort, il ne voyait que la silhouette du masque et il l'entendait surtout. Une respiration si basse.

Kirua était aussi pâle que le drap blanc, renforçant ses yeux rouges et cernés. Ces cernes semblaient violettes et Léolio pouvait estimer qu'il avait encore moins dormi que lui ces derniers jours. Léolio resta immobile un long moment, au bord des larmes. Rien qu'à l'odeur…Ca sentait le cadavre. La décomposition. Il tendit une main tremblante et Kirua lui fit signe de ne soulever qu'une partie du drap. Pas tout. Léolio observa de longs cheveux noirs, longs comme Gon ne les avait jamais eus avant. Des mèches épaisses au pied du lit, d'autres sortant du drap. Il suivit le conseil de Kirua et ne souleva qu'au niveau du bras.

Il eut aussitôt un haut le cœur et recula.

Comment…

Comment pouvait-il encore vivre ?

Les yeux agrandis d'horreur, Léolio pleura. Il voulait serrer la main de Gon, lui parler même s'il ne l'entendait pas, faire quelque chose pour lui. Mais il avait peur de lui faire mal s'il le touchait. Et les sanglots bloquaient tous les mots dans sa gorge. Il lâcha le drap et s'effondra. N'importe qui pouvait vous le dire sans être médecin. C'était un miracle que Gon vive encore.

A ce train-là il serait bientôt mort. Il était mourant. Kirua pleura silencieusement à ses côtés en serrant les poings et c'est lui qui finit par le tirer de là, le sortir de cette chambre qui ne semblait plus enfermer leur ami mais son cadavre.

Léolio pleura longtemps, il ne pensait pas qu'il pleurerait autant pour Gon. Il l'adorait mais il n'était pas resté avec lui si longtemps que ça. Ils avaient vécus des choses ensemble mais il ne pensait pas qu'il était attaché à lui à ce point-là. Avec Kirua, ils sortirent sur le toit et il cria. Pas longtemps, juste pour traduire son impuissance. Il imagina sa douleur multipliée, douleur que devait ressentir Kirua. Il avait adopté Gon comme un frère, comme…Kirua admirait tellement Gon, il l'adulait, c'était sûrement, d'eux tous, celui qui l'aimait le plus, avec Mitô. Léolio pleura pour tous les deux et il serra la main de Kirua à lui en briser les doigts. Ce dernier ne pleurait plus mais sa poigne était encore plus douloureuse que la sienne.

-Je le sauverai…Gargouilla la voix rauque de Kirua. Je le sauverai, je te le promets.

Léolio ne dit rien. Il était le médecin, il aurait dû être celui pouvant les aider, pouvant sauver Gon. Mais il ne voyait aucun moyen médical de le sauver. Il ne voyait que le Nen, et encore, quel Nen ? Mais Kirua lui répéta avec détermination, comme une litanie, comme une promesse, qu'il le sauverait. Léolio voulait l'aider mais il sentait que Kirua voulait le faire seul. Il sentait qu'il allait au-delà des dangers et qu'il ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il n'avait pas le cœur à l'arrêter. Car si Kirua avait une idée, il était de tout cœur avec lui. Même si elle était mauvaise. Même s'il la regretterait plus tard.

Parce qu'il voulait revoir Gon. Son visage normal. Son sourire, sa voix. Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à prendre sa place. Pas une.

Plus tard, Kirua partit. Plus tard, Léolio tenta d'appeler Kurapika. La première fois il lui laissa un message suppliant sur le répondeur. La 2e fois il pleura sur le répondeur. La 3e fois il passa sa colère sur le répondeur.

Il lui hurla d'être le pire égoïste et ami de la Terre pour ne pas décrocher quand l'un de ses amis était mourant, que Kirua ne vivrait certainement pas sans Gon, et que lui, il avait besoin aussi que quelqu'un le soutienne, que Kurapika soit là.

Kurapika ne répondit jamais.

.

.

.

Kirua s'en était énormément voulu en trouvant Gon dans cet état. Il avait immédiatement comprit le prix que nécessitait autant de force. Comme si Gon avait grandi d'une dizaine d'années. Il avait comprit malgré son regard épuisé, fou de chagrin et de haine, qu'il était dégoûté par ce qu'il avait fait mais qu'il ne le regrettait en rien.

Ou que s'il regrettait une chose, c'était de le faire souffrir lui.

C'était peut-être seulement à ce moment, à la fin de ce combat, quand Kirua l'avait appelé, que Gon avait semblé comprendre tout ce qu'il avait fait, l'état dans lequel il avait été tout ce temps, comme s'il retrouvait sa lucidité, qu'il sortait d'un rêve. C'était la première fois depuis un long moment que Kirua eut enfin l'impression que Gon l'écoutait de nouveau, le voyait de nouveau. Et il s'était effondré. Kirua l'avait rattrapé dans ses bras, en alerte. Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il restait à Gon. Il savait juste que ce dernier avait retrouvé sa taille normale, qu'il avait perdu un bras et que ses longs cheveux noirs le faisaient ressembler à une stupide fille.

Sa première pensée fut pour l'hémorragie de son ami. Il chercha comme un faire un garrot ou quoique ce soit qui puisse ralentir l'écoulement du sang. Il calculait déjà le temps qu'il mettrait avec ce qui lui restait de Nen pour filer vers les autres et trouver Nov ou l'hôpital le plus proche. Il devait agir vite.

Mais il fut retenu quelques secondes. Juste quelques secondes par cette poigne sur son tee-shirt, les yeux de Gon mi-clos, la grimace qui se forgea sous la douleur ou la culpabilité quand il tenta de lui dire quelque chose mais échoua, n'ayant pas assez de force. Kirua s'était juste figé, les larmes lui venant aux yeux alors qu'il avait pourtant déjà assez pleuré ce jour-là. Il ne savait pas ce que Gon avait voulu dire mais il sentait le besoin de le rassurer. Alors il avait juste serré la main de Gon, avait serré son corps épuisé contre le sien et il avait fini par dire « c'est fini, je suis là ». Une formule naïve, une formule clichée mais elle calma Gon qui se rendormit. Kirua pouvait de là imaginer sa pensée. Ce n'était pas plus mal s'il mourrait, une vie contre une vie, et dans les bras de son meilleur ami, l'une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui.

C'était égoïste aussi. Kirua ne le laisserait jamais mourir. Il avait pris Gon sur son dos et avait filé à la vitesse la plus haute qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie. Dans toutes ces suppositions, ces prévisions, Gon ne mourrait jamais le premier. Il était celui qui restait, celui qui ne faisait pas les mauvais choix, il était celui qu'on ne pouvait sacrifier.

Pourtant il l'avait fait ce mauvais choix. Et Kirua avait été prêt à mourir avec lui, tout comme Pâmu. Mais Gon était en train de mourir, en ce moment même. Gon se mourrait et lui, il allait très bien. C'était impensable. Illogique. Anormal.

Kirua n'aurait jamais soupçonné que Gon meurt le premier. Du moins avant sa rencontre avec Pitô. De là, il avait vu une nouvelle partie de Gon. Fragile quand on touchait à ce qu'il aimait. Un enfant. C'est ce qu'ils étaient, des enfants, même si leur force leur faisait des fois oubliaient ce fait. Il n'avait pas su aider Gon. Il n'avait pas su le convaincre, le guider, le ramener sur le droit chemin. Il avait été totalement impuissant.

Et Gon était maintenant inconscient, sa respiration trop faible à ses oreilles, ses cheveux trop longs, dernière trace de ce qu'il avait fait, baignant dans le sang de Pitô et dans le sien. Kirua le sentait, ce sang chaud, qui dégoulinait dans son dos, le long de ses jambes. Chaque goutte était du temps en moins pour Gon. Chaque goutte représentait sa vie qui s'écoulait, qui partait.

Mais Kirua ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Jamais. Pas avant lui. Pas avant qu'il n'ait pu lui prouver qu'il pouvait le protéger, pas avant qu'il ne rencontre Ging, pas avant que Kirua ne l'engueule pour l'avoir ignoré tout ce temps.

Gon ne pouvait pas-

Il n'avait pas le droit !

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre les autres et à peine quelques autres pour trouver l'un des passages de Nov en dehors du château. Quelques secondes pour qu'une fois à l'intérieur de l'espace de Nov, Gon se fasse prendre en charge par un personnel médical. A ce moment-là Kirua n'avait en tête que de le sauver. Il ne se rendait pas compte que son Nen électrique blessa l'un des infirmiers parce qu'il avait oublié de l'enlever, qu'il arrivait à peine à respirer, le souffle haché, et il ne se rendit pas compte d'à quel point sa poigne autour du corps de Gon sur son dos, pour le porter, était forte. Qu'il avait oublié de la desserrer quand on voulut le récupérer. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'en vérité il avait peur que dès qu'il lâcherait Gon, dès qu'il le quitterait et le laisserait aux soins des médecins, il ne le reverrait plus.

Car après ce qu'il avait vu, de la fin du combat de Gon, il avait cette impression tenace que Gon ne survivrait pas. C'est pour ça qu'il ne lâcha Gon qu'une fois que Knuckle posa sa main gravement sur son épaule et ne lui dise de le lâcher. Kirua ressentit un cruel vide quand ils éloignèrent Gon de lui pour tenter de le soigner. Il finit par s'agenouiller, épuisé. Ikarugo lui offrit à boire et commença la pire partie de cette histoire. L'attente.

Mais de tous ceux présents, Kirua était le seul, avant même d'avoir le verdict des médecins, à penser déjà à une autre solution. Par contre ce fut Biscuit, une fois prévenue de la situation qui lui rappela d'appeler les proches de Gon. Kirua pensa tout de suite à Léolio et Kurapika. Ainsi qu'à Mitô et étrangement, Ging. Mais de toute manière ce dernier était impossible à joindre. Alors que Gon le cherchait tellement, ce dernier ne serait même pas au courant que son fils était en train de mourir. Kirua le détesta. Il n'osa pas prévenir Mitô, déjà parce qu'il aurait fallu le faire par courrier et que ça prendrait trop de temps, et surtout, parce qu'il ne pourrait lui faire face. Il ne saurait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire pour la consoler alors que lui-même était perdu et dévasté.

Pour ce qui était de Kurapika, dont il aurait bien eu besoin de sages conseils, il tomba sur le répondeur. Seul Léolio lui répondit et Kirua se rappela alors le tout début de leur amitié, ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les quatre ensembles à l'examen des Hunters ou à York Shin City. Et il ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler quand il expliqua la situation au futur médecin. Léolio lui affirma qu'il arriverait le plus vite possible pour qu'ils trouvent une solution ensemble et qu'il s'occuperait également de joindre Kurapika.

Le temps qu'il le rejoigne, Kirua n'avait quitté le chevet de Gon que sur ordre des médecins et vivait dans l'hôpital comme une âme perdue, insomniaque. Il comprenait au moins l'une des choses dont avait voulu le prévenir Irumi jadis. Avoir des amis, des personnes que l'on chérit, c'est risquer de les perdre et d'avoir mal. Et il avait raison. Ca faisait un mal de chien, comme s'il se noyait, comme s'il s'étouffait. C'était insupportable.

Kirua n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie.

* * *

"You can smile again~" (L'opening d'Hunter x Hunter est des fois si ironique, surtout avec l'arc des Kimera D8)

A bientôt pour les...Deux derniers chapitres je crois. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6 :P

**Auteur: **Mim's Lullaby

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi! o/

**Note: **Hey! Je croyais avoir d'autres choses à poster dans ce recueil mais en fait nope, donc ce sera le dernier chapitre (mais je ne mettrai pas en "complete" au cas où d'autres idées me viendraient). Pas de spoil cette fois, juste deux derniers textes. Le premier concerne le pairing Kurapika/Léolio et c'est un UA. Le second est centré sur Kirua et Gon (ce n'était pas nécessairement pensé comme un pairing au départ mais en relisant, on dirait fortement que ça en ait un XD). J'espère que certains textes dans ce recueil vous ont fait passé le temps et je vous souhaite une bonne "dernière" lecture ;)

.

**RaR:**** Gladou78 **: Je te le redis encore, merci pour tes encouragements! J'ai un grand sourire à chaque fois que je te lis, tu es trop gentille x) Si tu suis l'anime c'était effectivement une bonne décision à prendre xD Je suis trop impatiente pour ne pas lire les scans personnellement XD Ah Gon et sa naïveté! Ca me manque un peu de ne plus le voir comme ça en ce moment alors les fanfics sont un moyen d'y remédier x)  
En tout cas je suis très contente de t'avoir connue comme lectrice et peut-être qu'on se reverra au détour d'une autre histoire ;)

.

* * *

**Le dragueur en effraction**

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Sérieusement pourquoi ces maudits gamins avaient donné son numéro ? Ils auraient dû appeler leurs parents. Pas lui ! Il ne faisait même pas parti de leur famille, il n'aurait jamais dû dire oui ! Il était trop gentil pour son bien et-oh…Des policiers. Qui le regardaient. Mais il n'avait pas fait d'infraction volontaire cette fois. Minute, où était-il garé ?

Léolio grimaça en voyant arrivé l'agent de police. Sérieux ?! Il n'avait pas le temps là. Il baissa la fenêtre de sa voiture avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Désolé Mr l'agent, c'est juste le temps d'aller chercher les gosses et je vous promets que je me casse aussitôt d'ici-ARG ! ENCORE VOUS !

Le blond (un petit nouveau dans les forces de l'ordre avec des cheveux trop bien coiffés) haussa un élégant sourcil, le tout agrémenté d'un regard bien méprisant.

-Pourquoi je tombe toujours sur vous ? Soupira le jeune policier avec une grimace équivalente à celle de Léolio.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question, avant je tombais toujours sur une jolie femme en uniforme et maintenant j'ai…Ca.

Il fit un vague geste de la main avec une mine dégoûtée vers le policier, chose que ce dernier ne prit pas vraiment bien. Il n'avait pas d'humour aussi. Le blond claqua sa main sur la voiture en approchant son visage d'un air menaçant et agacé près de celui de Léolio qui essaya de reculer en déglutissant.

-Vous savez que je peux compter votre phase comme une offense à un officier en plus d'un penchant pour l'harcèlement sexuel envers mes camarades ?

Des termes un peu trop exagérés de l'avis de Léolio mais il doutait que « l'officier » prenne bien sa remarque.

-Mais vous ne le feriez pas n'est-ce pas ? Je vous offre un café !

-Chantage en plus.

-Raaah c'est bon je m'en vais mais si je suis en retard, je dirai au proviseur que c'est de votre faute !

Même s'il était déjà en retard au départ. Léolio démarra en trombe et aller se garer plus loin sous la moue agacée du jeune policier. Sa collègue arriva, haussant un sourcil en voyant son humeur.

-Oh c'était Mr Paladiknight ? Fit-elle en reconnaissant la voiture, un sourire éclairant son visage. Il est charmant non ?

-Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'amandes correctes de votre part ? Grinça le blond, la mine sévère alors que la jeune femme détournait les yeux d'un air nerveux. Des fois elle pouvait jurer que ce mec était son patron au lieu de son collègue. Il intimidait si facilement.

-Ha ha ha, et bien il a toujours des anecdotes marrantes alors on, hum, oublie des fois. Il n'est pas méchant. Se défendit-elle en reculant légèrement.

-Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de faire respecter la loi.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr.

Cette nouvelle recrue était si sérieuse! Et vraiment coincée.

.~.~.

Un peu de détente, de la musique supportable, des gens pas trop chieurs et-

-Gah !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Un problème ? S'enquit Senritsu, son verre de bière à la main en lui jetant un regard inquisiteur.

-Juste allons plus loin, tenta Kurapika mais une forte poigne le retint.

-Ah mais je savais bien que c'était vous Mr l'agent ! Hey, Kirua, Gon, ramenez vos miches ici.

Kurapika se demanda pourquoi diable sur tous les bars de la ville il devait tomber sur celui où était Mr Paladiknight ?! Senritsu regardait la scène avec curiosité alors que deux adolescents dont il était difficile d'estimer l'âge arrivèrent, l'un avec une grimace et l'autre avec un grand sourire. Le jour et la nuit en somme.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? Grogna celui aux cheveux blancs. Si c'est pour nous présenter ta nouvelle copine, on s'en fout.

-Rien à voir. Grogna Léolio en attrapant de ses deux mains la tête des deux adolescents pour les forcer à regarder Kuapika qui ne comprenait strictement rien à la situation.

-C'est à cause du matériel que vous avez cassé et de votre bagarre qui vous a amené chez le proviseur que j'ai du enfreindre la loi en me garant sur la voie de bus et que cet agent a faillit me donner une amende.

-Oh. Fit celui aux cheveux noirs en hésitant entre regarder Senritsu ou Kurapika, ne savant pas qui des deux était l'agent en question. Désolé, héhé.

-T'avais qu'à te garer correctement aussi. Fit celui aux cheveux blancs.

-Et à cause de qui j'ai dû me garer le plus vite possible hein ?! Bande d'ingrats, j'aurai dû vous laisser vous débrouiller tous seuls !

-Et lequel des deux est l'agent de police au fait ? L'ignora l'adolescent qui ne souriait pas.

-Moi. Soupira Kurapika.

-Vous saviez qu'il faisait exprès de faire des erreurs pour parler avec les policières ? Pour leur uniforme. C'est le fantasme de beaucoup de mecs apparemment.

-Je crois que j'avais compris oui.

-Kirua ! S'énerva Paladiknight. Tu peux rêver pour que je t'emmène au magasin de jeux vidéo samedi.

-Quoi ?! Mais j'ai fait que dire la vérité !

-Va jouer ailleurs avec Gon !

Et il les poussa dans la foule, comme si ces adolescents étaient ses enfants et qu'il leur disait d'aller au parc. Sauf qu'on était dans un bar et que Kurapika n'était pas sûr que les deux garçons aient l'âge requis pour traîner ici mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que le brun, Gon, rigola et emmena le dit Kirua plus loin en lui prenant la main. Le jeune policier haussa un sourcil sans rien dire.

-Faut pas les écouter, les jeunes disent n'importe quoi de nos jours. Oh mais je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez accompagné Mr l'agent. Se reprit Léolio en apercevant Senritsu, lui offrant un sourire désolé avant de tendre sa main. Enchanté Mademoiselle.

Kurapika leva les yeux au ciel au ton charmeur alors que son amie riait doucement, serrant volontiers la main tendue.

-Ce n'est rien. Je suis Senritsu.

-Léolio.

Kurapika but une gorgée de bière en songeant que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait le prénom de « Mr Paladiknight ».

-Ce qui me fait penser que je ne vous ais jamais demandé votre nom, Mr l'agent. Fit Léolio en tournant son attention vers lui, totalement détendu comme s'il était tout à fait normal de parler à celui qui avait faillit lui coller plus d'une amande (et qui lui en avait donné plusieurs en fait).

-Kurapika Kuruta.

-Oh c'est peu courant. Et vous n'êtes pas de service ce soir ?

-Ca se voit non ?

Loin de s'offusquer du ton sec de Kurapika, Léolio fit un grand sourire.

-Parfait, venez passer la soirée avec nous, j'ai des amis vraiment sympas qui seraient ravis de voir de nouvelles têtes ! Allez !

Et sans leur laisser le temps de répondre il les prit par le bras et les amena à une table bondée de plusieurs jeunes de leur âge, entre la vingtaine et la trentaine, le duo d'adolescents hors de vue. Léolio les présenta brièvement et ils furent immédiatement acceptés, entraînés malgré eux dans ce groupe à grand renfort de rire et de discussions animés. Et étonnement ils finirent par être rapidement à l'aise, Senritsu se déparant de sa timidité sous la gentillesse des amis de Léolio et de leurs boutades, et Kurapika devenant malgré lui un duo comique avec Léolio qui ne cessait de raconter le nombre de fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés quand il était en service. Kurapika ne cessait d'ailleurs de le corriger (d'où plusieurs disputes qui leur donna l'impression d'être un duo comique).

Bière sur bière, ils apprirent à connaître les jeunes gens comme Knuckle, Shoot, Pâmu, Ikarugo, Méoléon, Komugi ou Hanzo. Senritsu ne cessa de rire et même Kurapika finit par se détendre, ne se doutant pas qu'il venait de rencontrer par l'entêtement d'un égoïste des gens qui lui seraient précieux.

.~.~.~.

-Léolio, je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès.

-Oh on me vouvoie plus maintenant ?

Léolio souriait narquoisement sous le regard noir du policier.

-Tu sais que ton uniforme te vieillit ?

-Je m'en tape Léolio, tu es _encore_ en effraction.

-Ne dis pas que ça ne te plaît pas de me courir après et de me punir. Léolio haussa les sourcils avec un sourire coquin. Sérieusement l'uniforme masculin est classe aussi. Même si la première fois que je t'ais vu j'ai pensé que tu étais une fille.

Aujourd'hui Kurapika songeait que cet idiot voulait vraiment le mettre en colère.

-Et je t'ais frappé pour ça, tu veux que je recommence ? S'irrita le blond en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-A quelle heure tu as une pause ? Changea de sujet Léolio, telle une girouette.

-Prends juste ton amende et tais-toi s'il te plaît. Soupira Kurapika mais il fut pris de court quand Léolio lui piqua son carnet et son stylo pour marquer une adresse dessus.

-Viens prendre un café avec moi à midi alors !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire charmeur avant de démarrer sa voiture, s'enfuyant avant que l'officier n'ait pu l'arrêter. Kurapika était sur le cul. C'était un délit de fuite ça !

-Oooooh Kurapika c'était qui ?

Voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, Néon regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit le mot griffonné dans sa main.

-T'as eu un rendez-vous ? Han faut que je le dise aux filles que tu t'ais fait dragué !

Kurapika jeta un regard exaspéré à sa collègue aux cheveux roses avant de soupirer. Bon sang il commençait à regretter d'être devenu policier.

.~.~.~.

Ce genre de choses se reproduisit tant de fois qu'au sein du travail de Kurapika, Léolio était devenu une sorte de légende. "Le fanatique d'uniformes policiers" ou "le dragueur en effraction" étaient les surnoms les plus célèbres qu'on lui attribuait. Chose qui faisait d'ailleurs bien rire ce dernier quand il en entendit parlé bien qu'il changea vite de méthode pour le bien de ses économies (les amendes revenaient chères à force).

Il utilisait donc soit son réseau social à travers la ville pour proposer un rendez-vous à Kurapika (sérieusement le jeune policier n'avait toujours pas compris comment ce mec pouvait connaître autant de monde, c'en était flippant), soit plus généralement Gon et Kirua. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient jamais le moindre mal à le trouver dans la ville à la perplexité de Kurapika qui leur demandait à chaque fois pourquoi diable ils aidaient Léolio dans son œuvre d'harceleur/stalkeur.

Gon se mettait au début à dire qu'il aimait juste aider ses amis mais au fur et à mesure il finissait par bêtement glousser, montrant clairement qu'il savait quelque chose dont le policier n'était pas au courant.

Kirua annonçait toujours cash qu'en échange, Léolio et son permis l'ameneraient où il voulait. Bien qu'après, tout comme Gon, son comportement changea pour un sourire moqueur, comme s'il préparait un plan diabolique.

Le réseau social cité précédemment, lui, pouvait être composé des amis de facs de Léolio (études de médecine qu'il faisait, et Kurapika savait cette information contre son grès ok ? Il n'avait pas fouillé dans les dossiers du bureau) en passant par le facteur, le boulanger, la vieille mamie avec 10 chats à l'immeuble A dans la rue Gorûto Est, au gamin de primaire de 6 ans, et même son propre patron.

Le plus embarrassant était certainement quand Léolio venait de lui-même au bureau, ne partant pas tant qu'il ne disait pas oui à son invitation devant tous ses collègues. Et personne n'aidait Kurapika.

Même Senritsu qui était censée être sa meilleure amie ne faisait que rire à ses « mésaventures » et lui répondait simplement que Léolio devait beaucoup l'aimer. Kurapika ne voyait chez ce mec qu'un sérieux problème mental à déranger autrui mis bizarrement il était le seul à soutenir cette hypothèse.

En attendant il était quand même obligé de venir à 50% des rendez-vous proposés (car Kurapika était un homme de parole et que même si on finissait par lui arracher un "oui" avec des stratégies tordues, il honorait sa parole) et il n'était jamais autant sorti de sa vie que depuis qu'il avait rencontré Léolio. Il pouvait cité tous les lieux qui y passèrent.  
Les Bars (Léolio en connaissaient beaucoup et il avait apparemment des histoires embarrassantes avec eux d'après les barmans); Les restaurants/fast-foods (le restaurant était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus amical ok?) ; Le cinéma (amical); Les concerts ; La bibliothèque (Léolio s'était endormi les deux premières fois) ; La médiathèque (où le futur médecin n'était pas reparti sans avoir loué plusieurs BD, DVD et CD) ; Le parc (plutôt agréable jusqu'à ce que Paladiknight marche sur la queue d'un chien qui se mit à le courser pour se venger).

Ou encore la piscine (et Paladiknight était plutôt bien proportionné d'un point de vue tout à faire neutre et extérieur); Le marché (Kurapika n'avait jamais compris pourquoi diable Léolio voulait faire ses courses avec lui au marché); Les boîtes (contre son grès, il avait trop bu ce soir-là); Les festivals (surpopulation d'amis qui l'y traînèrent) et les cafés divers et variés (généralement quand ils avaient peu le temps de se voir, comme à la pause de midi).  
Toutes ces sorties amenèrent Kurapika a malgré lui mieux connaître cet harceleur.

Bien sûr 50% des rendez-vous auxquels il allait étaient avec la présence d'autrui (Senritsu, Gon et Kirua le plus souvent, les amis de Léolio qu'il avait rencontré au bar la première fois) mais l'autre moiti" était constituée de Léolio et lui seuls.

Il trouvait toujours ça étrange, quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Ils se disputaient sans cesse mais arrivaient des fois à avoir des conversations intéressantes et agréables de sorte que c'est ces dernières qui le poussaient à dire oui pour la prochaine fois.

Léolio avait toujours quelque chose à dire, une anecdote, il n'y avait jamais de blancs avec lui et si cela arrivait, c'était confortable. Léolio mettait les gens à l'aise. Même si Kurapika se disputait souvent avec lui (90% du temps) il n'était comme ça avec personne d'autre. Pouvoir ouvertement se disputer comme ça était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait habituellement pas. On se dispute quand on est en colère et souvent ça se finit mal.

Mais avec Léolio cela était devenu une habitude, un jeu. Leurs réelles disputes étaient rares, la plupart du temps, c'était juste histoire de se taquiner. Comme les compétitions éternelles de Gon et Kirua.

Car ce qu'avait aussi remarquer le policier c'est que Léolio n'allait pas sans le mot « amis » (il en avait partout, PARTOUT) mais surtout, pas sans Gon et Kirua.

Kurapika ne savait pas comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, le fait est pourtant qu'à moins que Léolio ne leur demande de les laisser seuls, les deux adolescents étaient _toujours _là. Pourtant ils ne faisaient pas partis de la même famille et avaient près de six ans de différence. Ils ne venaient pas de la même région, n'avaient jamais partagé un voyage ou un établissement scolaire ensemble, ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés par internet, ils n'étaient pas colocataires et aucun de leurs proches ne se connaissaient avant. Au mieux ils devaient se connaître depuis que Léolio avait commencé ces études de médecine dans cette ville soit : 4 ans.

Kurapika n'avait aucun problème avec ça mais comment expliquer cela…Ce n'était pas juste des amis qu'il voyait de temps en temps et avec qui il rigolait bien. C'était des adolescents qui passaient presque tout leur temps libre avec lui, étaient présents à la moindre de ses sorties et de ce qu'il avait pu en voir des fois, ils mangeaient avec lui, voir dormaient chez lui. Personne autour de Léolio ne savait pourquoi, personne n'était d'ailleurs aussi proche de lui que ces deux gamins. Gon tout comme Kirua avaient pourtant une famille. Une tante et une grand-mère pour le premier, 9 personnes en comptant parents, grands-parents, arrière-grand-père et frères pour le second.

Kurapika n'avait aucun problème, vraiment, avec Kirua et Gon. A leurs manières ils étaient adorables. Mais il était juste curieux. D'ailleurs, combien même ils traînaient avec Léolio, Kirua et Gon étaient encore plus inséparables. Quand Kurapika les regardait il en était presque fasciné. Il y avait comme une harmonie entre eux, stupéfiante.

C'était débile de dire ça, il le savait bien, mais c'était comme voir des jumeaux. Ils ne faisaient pas la même chose ni ne se ressemblaient physiquement mais ils se comprenaient à demi-mots, voir sans mots et fonctionnaient l'un avec l'autre. Ils étaient aussi proches que des frères, se bagarrant et s'entraidant comme tels.

Honnêtement, les seules fois où il les avaient vu l'un sans l'autre c'était quand leurs cours différaient ou qu'ils devaient allés aux toilettes. Sinon ils ne semblaient jamais passer un jour sans voir l'autre.

On aurait presque dit de la dépendance.

Quand il en avait parlé à Léolio ce dernier s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules en disant qu'il les avait rencontré comme ça et qu'à la longue, on s'y faisait. Pour lui aussi au début, leur niveau de confiance l'un envers l'autre, leur lien, leur comportement l'avait interpellé mais le futur médecin avait fini par les voir comme un très belle relation complémentaire, presque des âmes soeurs. Kurapika s'était contenté d'hausser un sourcil, ne croyant pas aux choses tels que le destin, les âmes soeurs ou autre.

-Vu le nombre de fois où on s'est rencontré par accident lors de tes services, tu ne penses même pas que c'est un coup du sort?

Kurapika s'était contenté d'un sourire moqueur.

-Non j'ai plus foi en ta capacité d'harceleur.

Bien sûr il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie car Léolio avait commencé à faire exprès de se mettre dans son chemin qu'après cette soirée dans le bar. Avant c'était juste des coïncidences mêlées au fait que Paladiknight espérait voir arriver ses jolies collègues et non lui.  
Cependant Léolio ne répondit pas à sa taquinerie et se contenta de sourire avec un air à la fois amusé et mystérieux. La pensée traversa Kurapika que peut-être Léolio avait fait en sorte de le rencontrer plus souvent que nécessaire sans que le Kuruta ne le sache et avant cette soirée au bar mais il chassa tout de suite cette idée. Léolio n'avait aucune raison de faire ça.

Quoiqu'il en soit Kurapika finit par aimer ces sorties et ce qu'il découvrait. D'une manière ou d'une autre passer un moment avec Léolio se révélait toujours amusant ou au moins intéressant. Kirua et Gon l'avaient aussi très vite accepté et Kurapika s'était souvent senti le besoin de les surveiller et de faire attention à eux. Léolio avait ri la première fois qu'il les avait engueulés, comme un parent prenant ses enfants en faute (ce qui avait été exactement le cas malgré l'âge des adolescents).

Qu'il le veuille ou non, Kurapika s'était littéralement fait plongé dans le monde de Léolio.

Dans le monde d'un étudiant en médecine qui désirait devenir riche pour ne pas faire payer les pauvres lors de ses consultations, dans le monde d'un homme qui vous forçait à l'apprécier malgré tous ses défauts, dans le monde d'un optimiste impulsif qui voulait à tout prix vous montrer quelque chose de nouveau, dans la vie d'un mec qui vous insultait avec plus d'affection que de colère, tout simplement dans le monde de Léolio Paladiknight.

Peu importe combien vous résistiez, il ne vous laissait pas partir avant de vous avoir conquis.

Kurapika n'y avait pas échappé, finissant par l'apprécier réellement comme un ami.

Mais le pire c'est que Léolio ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de tout ça.

.~.~.~.

C'était définitif.

Léolio était le phénomène le plus incroyable qu'il ait jamais vu. Kurapika se demandait encore comment en quelques mois il avait réussi à devenir son ami au point d'être un confident. Léolio était pourtant tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas : négligé, tête en l'air, têtu, borné, fier, dragueur, pervers, insouciant, irritant, sans gêne, avec un humour pourri, un non respect des lois et une propension à chercher à l'énerver non négligeable.  
En plus il profitait de la faiblesse des gens et avait une mauvaise influence sur « les enfants » (soient Gon et Kirua).

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, mais pourquoi était-il en train de l'embrasser comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain ?

C'était un baratineur, il mentait tout le temps, il manipulait et lui il s'était fait piégé, bien sûr ! Toutes ces sorties pour en apprendre plus sur lui, pour qu'ils se rapprochent, cette ténacité à ne pas abandonner même quand il disait non, cette manière de faire passer un commentaire touchant, presque aimant, en taquinerie, le fait de savoir passer d'une ambiance intime et presque romantique, à une atmosphère détendue entre potes...

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer son plan? Ne pas voir que ce dragueur invétéré avait oublié pour un temps les demoiselles pour se consacrer à un défi plus difficile?

Il aurait dû le voir dans les sous-entendus malicieux de Kirua ou dans le gloussement niais de Gon à certains moments (bien sûr ces deux-là étaient au courant depuis le début!). Il aurait dû le voir venir à la façon dont Léolio devenait plus tactile avec lui, dont ces compliments n'étaient plus une plaisanterie et dont il suivait des yeux le moindre de ses mouvements avec un sourire rêveur.

Il avait été si bête.

Il avait refusé de voir qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler à Léolio tous les jours, même par sms, il avait refusé de remarquer qu'il pensait à lui à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, même lors de son boulot, s'apprêtant à le voir débarquer pour le taquiner, il refusait de comprendre que cela faisait un moment qu'il attendait la moindre occasion, la moindre chance de voir ou de parler avec Léolio. Il avait fermé les yeux sur la façon dont il rougissait de plus en plus facilement à ses côtés, la façon qu'il avait de faire attention au moindre contact même hasardeux qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux, ou encore la façon dont son coeur s'accélérait des fois sans prévenir.

Léolio n'avait jamais été l'homme parfait pour lui et d'un point de vue esthétique, il ne le trouvait pas spécialement beau. Il n'avait jamais imaginé le voir en autre chose qu'un ami. Et au départ de leur relation il le voyait même comme une gêne et un enquiquineur de première. Pourtant...

Il avait suffit que Léolio lui fasse sa déclaration, avec une sincérité touchante, pour qu'il se dise que c'était évident que cela faisait un moment qu'il aimait cet homme. Tellement évident qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à se décider à l'embrasser pour donner sa réponse. Ca l'avait à la fois surpris qu'ils en arrivent là et étrangement ça lui avait aussi semblé naturel. Comme si faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un pas pour qu'ils penchent de ce côté-là de leur relation.

Se mettre en relation avec un homme, qui plus est un comme Léolio Paladiknight ne serait certainement pas de tout repos. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à regretter quoique ce soit…

-Ouh les amoureux-euh !

Léolio coupa le baiser en rigolant alors que Kurapika lançait un regard noir à Kirua et Gon qui chantonnaient à quelques mètres d'eux, semblant les avoir espionnés depuis le début.

-On va à ton appart' ? Soupira le jeune policier, peu désireux d'écouter les commentaires experts de Kirua à chacune de leur action.

-Euh, ils ont les clés.

-Sérieusement ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi des adolescents de quinze-

-Dix-sept Kurapika, dix-sept.

-Si tu veux, de dix-sept ans donc, vivent plus de la moitié de leur temps avec toi ?

Dit comme ça, on aurait presque dit qu'il était jaloux mais Kurapika chassa rapidement cette pensée.

-Que veux-tu, j'ai la fibre paternelle !

Kurapika leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper la cravate de Léolio et de rapprocher ce dernier de son visage.

-On va chez moi.

Léolio déglutit à l'ordre autoritaire avant de sourire.

-Pas de problème Mr l'agent !

Kurapika leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre la main de Léolio et de lui faire quitter le café, faisant attention à ce que Gon et Kirua ne les suivent pas.

Non, vraiment, il ne savait pas quel tour de magie avait utilisé Léolio pour le faire tomber amoureux de lui, et en fait il s'en fichait.

* * *

**Bonus**

Dans la voiture :

-Kurapika ?

-Hum ?

-Si on va chez toi…

-Ne te fais pas trop de films.

-Ouais mais…

-Quoi ?

-Si on _le_ fait un jour, tu pourras mettre ton uniforme de policier ?

Fanatique des uniformes confirmé.

* * *

.

.

**Soutiens-moi**

.

.

Quand Kirua avait ce doute qui envahissait sa poitrine, quand il sentait se répandre la panique, la tristesse, l'angoisse ou le stress, quand il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, s'il avait sa place, un avenir, ici, il prenait la main de Gon.

La main de Gon, c'était chaud, doux, un peu calleux à certains endroits, c'était une main plus grande et forte qu'il n'y paraissait et c'était là, toujours. C'était stable. Familier. Réconfortant. Ca le serrait en retour quand il la pressait et cette pression, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Ca voulait dire « Calme-toi », « Je suis là », « Ne t'inquiète pas ». Kirua les entendait clairement même si Gon ne disait rien, ne donnait comme réaction que cette pression de la main.

Alors il savait que les battements de son cœur se calmeraient petit à petit, lentement et que l'angoisse qui lui rongeait le cœur, le rongeait à l'intérieur, lui serrait le ventre, arrêterait de grandir.

Alors Gon lierait leurs doigts et raffermirait sa prise, comme s'il n'allait plus jamais lâcher sa main et Kirua avait l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Progressivement il allait se détendre, reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Peu à peu, l'angoisse irait se tapir au fond de lui, prête à revenir mais chassée pour le moment.

Gon ne lui sourirait pas, ne le regarderait même pas, il ferait peut-être une caresse de son pouce sur sa main mais sinon rien.

Kirua ne demandait pas plus. Parce que si Gon faisait plus, il était sûr qu'il craquerait. Il ne ferait que se plaindre, se sentir nauséeux, en plein mal-être, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui-même, qu'il avait peur de cet avenir incertain qui se dessinait. Tout simplement parce que l'inconnu l'effrayait, qu'il ne savait pas où il mettait les pieds ou si ce qu'il faisait était bien ou non. Et il ne voulait pas paraître encore plus pathétique aux yeux de Gon alors il se taisait et ne demandait rien d'autre que sa main.

Il puisait dans sa force, dans sa chaleur, dans sa présence, dans sa poigne. Il essayait de grappiller l'optimisme persistant de Gon, de s'en imprégner pour ne plus tomber dans ses pensées pessimistes. Il allait mieux juste par ce soutien et ce contact. Les mots sonnaient trop creux, trop vides et ils n'étaient pas là, pas assez présents. Mais dès qu'il se sentait mal, cette main, elle, était là et elle ne rechignait jamais à lui offrir son soutien, son réconfort. Un acte était pour lui plus fort que les mots. C'est tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Si Kirua en avait le courage, un jour, il changerait cette main pour une étreinte. Il se fondrait contre le torse chaud de Gon, à l'abri dans ses bras, même si cela faisait niais, enfantin, même si cela était pathétique. Il fermerait les yeux et plongerait son nez dans son cou ou juste contre son torse, il demanderait à ce qu'il le serre fort, le plus qu'il pouvait, pour lui prouver qu'il existait et que tout allait bien, qu'il allait rester avec lui. Un peu comme l'étreinte d'une mère aimante qui vous tient dans ses bras comme si vous étiez la plus belle chose au monde. Un cocon de chaleur où on vous aime tel que vous êtes, on vous accepte entièrement, où il n'y a ni pression, ni responsabilité, un endroit où vous pourrez retourner et vous détendre.  
Kirua n'avait jamais connu d'étreinte aimante de la part de sa famille. Les Zoldyck étaient peu démonstratifs, c'était dans leur façon d'être et c'est certainement pour ça que quand Kirua ressentait le besoin d'un geste affectif, il allait d'abord vers Gon. Gon était comme sa famille et il lui donnait avec naturel ce dont il avait toujours manqué.

Même s'il n'avait que cette main, pour Kirua, Gon était l'endroit où il devait rentrer. Car personne d'autre ne l'acceptait aussi simplement que lui. Gon l'aimait sans condition, sans qu'il n'ait à être sociable, sans qu'il n'ait à faire des efforts. Kirua pouvait resté comme il était et tout allait bien.

Et même sans cette main, la présence de Gon suffisait. Tant qu'il serait là, Kirua pouvait calmer ses peurs, pouvait espérer en quelque chose de meilleur, à profiter de ce qu'il vivait, à arrêter de s'inquiéter.

La force de Gon était belle. Vivre chaque jour en se contentant de ce qu'on a, avec confiance en soi sans aller dans l'exagération, juste vivre simplement en se disant que quoiqu'il arrive il y a une solution. Kirua admirait cette force. Il voudrait être aussi fort.

Mais même avec des efforts, même quand il essayait très fort, il ne pouvait pas se dégager de ce manque de confiance en lui, de tous ses doutes. C'est pourquoi il était certain qu'il ne pourrait jamais se séparer de Gon. Il dépendait de lui. Kirua se croyait autonome jadis. Mais au final il avait toujours dépendu, soit de sa famille, soit de Gon. Et si ce dernier s'écroulait, alors plus rien n'aurait de sens car il était son soutient le plus important. Qu'importe qu'il ait d'autres amis, d'autres personnes qui l'aimaient, si Gon disparaissait, il ne pourrait tout simplement plus avancer. Car il s'était tant pris d'affection pour lui qu'il ne pouvait supporter d'imaginer sa disparition.  
Chaque personne avait un soutien principal. Pour certains ce serait un membre de leur famille, le père, la mère, le frère, la soeur. Pour d'autres ce serait un(e) meilleur(e) ami(e), un petit ami/une petite amie. Mais chaque personne, ici, tiens à quelqu'un plus qu'aux autres. Cela ne veut pas dire que les autres n'ont pas d'importance, mais que cette personne qui nous comprend le mieux, qui a été à nos côtés pendant les moments importants, a tant de signification pour nous que sa disparition, son abandon, serait un véritable anéantissement.

Pour Kirua, cette personne était Gon.

Il chérissait Gon, il le bénissait, même s'il savait malsain sa dépendance envers lui. Mais Gon faisait ressortir le meilleur de lui et il ne pouvait que le remercier et l'adorer parce qu'il était la personne tout simplement la plus importante pour lui.

Rien n'était à expliquer.

Alors, autant de fois qu'il le pouvait, qu'il le faudrait, il serrerait cette main et la garderait le plus longtemps possible dans la sienne.

* * *

Bye!


	7. Hunter's prompt

**Auteur:** Mim's Lullaby!

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de HxH ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Togashi-sensei. J'espère que vous reviendrez un jour sensei.

**Pairing: **Aucun. (ou en trèèèèès léger sous-entendu)

**Note : **Hey ça fait un bail! Je me rappelle que j'avais écrit ces deux textes pour des prompts trouvés sur Tumblr. Le premier concerne le très utopique retour de Ging à Whale Island et le second, concerne Léolio et Kurapika (mais c'est plus de l'amitié qu'autre chose). Je ne sais pas si je posterai d'autres textes mais j'espère que ceux-là vous divertiront un peu. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**_1\. It's like a riddle, you see_**

_._

_._

Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu.

Alors forcément, quand par miracle, Gon avait réussi à le ramener, sa première réaction avait été logique.

Elle l'avait frappé.

Plusieurs fois.

Et ce même si en vérité aucun de ses coups ne lui faisaient mal et qu'il les encaissait en essayant désespérément de parler. Ca avait pris un moment avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer une phrase entière et qu'elle arrête de lui crier dessus. Tout ça pour toussoter avec un mélange de gêne et de mauvaise volonté un « Je suis rentré ».

Grand-mère l'avait fait entré alors même qu'elle voulait le laissait dehors, retourner faire son « hunter » et voir ailleurs si elles y étaient. Gon la calma cependant. Il était le seul à ce moment capable de le faire.

Il avait été sagement à ses côtés à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu envie de jeter sa tasse à la tête de Ging. Mitô savait que si Ging était revenu seul, la vaisselle n'aurait pas survécu à sa colère. Ging lui portait sur les nerfs. S'il y avait eu une époque où Mitô l'avait admiré, elle était révolue.

Révolue depuis le jour où il était devenu hunter et avait arrêté de donner de ses nouvelles, arrêté de leur répondre. Révolue depuis qu'il s'était pointé à leur porte, âgé de 22 ans, avec un enfant de deux ans dans les bras.

La famille Freecs n'avaient pas été gâté ces dernières années.

Que ce soit les parents de Mitô, ceux de Ging ou le mari d'Abe, leur grand-mère, ils étaient tous décédés. Mitô avait grandit très vite pour supporter des responsabilités qui n'auraient dû venir qu'à l'âge adulte. A son contraire Ging avait agit comme un enfant. Peu importe ce qui était arrivé, Gon aurait dû être sa responsabilité.

Non pas que Mitô n'avait pas aimé éduquer Gon. Elle le considérait comme son fils.

Mais elle n'avait jamais pardonné à Ging de ne pas avoir pu faire face à ses responsabilités.

Il l'avait déçu. Il l'avait déçu en les oubliant, il l'avait déçu avec Gon, et son incapacité à faire des excuses correctes et à être sincère la décevaient encore.

Elle ne disait pas qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle imaginait mieux que personne l'état dans lequel s'était senti Ging. A s'amuser et se retrouver soudainement avec un enfant qu'il n'avait sûrement pas voulu au départ. Ou qu'il n'avait pas voulu éduquer seul. Ging, qui avait sacrifié ses liens avec sa famille pour accomplir son rêve égoïstement et se retrouvait coincer avec un enfant. C'était un peu ironique.

C'est bien sûr à ce moment précis qu'il se rappela d'elles. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde au fait qu'Abe était âgée et qu'elle avait dû travailler malgré son âge pour nourrir deux autres bouches. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que Mitô avait sacrifié ses propres rêves pour subvenir à leurs besoins.

Quelque part Mitô enviait Ging. Pouvoir tout lâcher pour accomplir ses rêves sans avoir mauvaise conscience…Des fois elle aurait voulu avoir ce culot.

D'un autre côté, elle se rappelait aussi du point de vue d'Abe.

Ging avait attendu deux ans, pour une raison ou pour une autre avant de venir. Et celles en qui il avait le plus confiance pour gérer un enfant, pour élever son fils, pour qu'il soit choyé, c'étaient elles. Ging était un grand penseur. Alors quand Mitô s'énervait sur lui, Abe lui rappelait que son cousin était un homme qui pesait ses choix et voyait toujours plus loin que les autres. Bien sûr, il avait du mal à s'exprimer et peut-être que ce problème faisait qu'on prenait ses actions dans un mauvais sens. Mais si on y réfléchissait, Ging avait fait le bon choix.

Il était hunter. Il se savait égoïste et il savait qu'il serait malheureux s'il abandonnait ses voyages, ses aventures pour éduquer un enfant. Comment élever correctement son fils s'il n'était lui-même pas heureux ?

L'apporter avec lui dans ses voyages ? Tout le monde savait sans réfléchir que c'était une mauvaise idée. Ging a réfléchit à l'endroit où Gon serait le plus heureux et avec qui. Il avait choisit que son fils irait mieux sans lui et il l'a laissé avec celles qui ne l'abandonneraient jamais.

Il était même possible qu'il ait deviné que Mitô le désignerait comme un mauvais père et se battrait pour sa garde. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Il lui a laissé la garde.

Ceci encore, était des suppositions. C'était tout ce qu'elles pouvaient faire de toute manière, des suppositions.

Ging n'avait jamais été clair. Il était difficile à comprendre même pour sa propre famille.

Mais qu'importe ses raisons, Mitô a décidé qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. C'était plus simple et pour elle, la famille était sacrée. Peu importe si elle jouait le jeu de Ging. Il y avait des choses qu'il aurait pu faire, même en accomplissant ses rêves. Qu'étaient une lettre, une visite, une photo de si contraignant ?

Il aurait pu donner des nouvelles. Les rassurer. Faire savoir que dans sa caboche scellée à la compréhension de tout autre être humain, il tenait à eux. Ce manque de liens était ce que détestait le plus Mitô.

Il avait toujours été là pour elle dans son enfance. Elle détestait l'avoir perdu.

Ging était une énigme.

Même si elle avait nombre de questions pour lui, elle ne voulait pas passer sa vie à le décortiquer. C'est pourquoi avec le temps, elle avait réussi à l'oublier (en général). Car peu importe la force avec laquelle elle avait envie de l'oublier, elle le voyait partout.

Dans une canne à pêche, lui qui avait été le plus jeune à pêcher le maître de l'étang.

Dans la forêt, lui qui la retrouvait peu importe où elle se cachait.

Dans cette maison où ils avaient grandi ensemble après la mort de leurs parents respectifs.

Dans les navires, lui qui en avait pris un pour quitter Whale Island, pour les quitter.

Et bien évidemment dans Gon.

Même sans être élevé par lui, la ressemble de caractère entre Gon et Ging pouvait être frappante.

Cette même envie d'aventure, par exemple, qui avait effrayé Mitô avec l'idée que Gon imiterait simplement son père sans lui donner de nouvelles. Mais contrairement à Ging, Gon respectait son avis. Il avait attendu sa permission et même une fois hunter, il lui avait donné de ses nouvelles. Et Mitô avait été rassuré. Gon ne serait pas comme Ging et c'était pour le mieux.

-Ca fait un moment que tu n'as plus rien dit. Tu es malade ou quoi ?

Mitô lança un regard noir à Ging en sortant de ses pensées, buvant une gorgée de son thé pour éviter de crier une nouvelle fois.

-Je pensais à mon regret de te savoir encore en vie.

-Toi et moi savons que tu ne le penses pas.

-Non tu as raison. Comme ça je peux te botter les fesses et t'enterrer moi-même.

Ging soupira comme s'il avait affaire à un enfant particulièrement buté, ce qui irrita davantage sa cousine. Elle était celle qui devrait être exaspérée par le comportement de Ging !

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Ging évita soigneusement son regard.

-Depuis que Gon m'a trouvé il m'a prouvé qu'il pouvait être horriblement obstiné.

-On se demande de qui il tient.

-Ho, c'est un trait commun à tous les Freecs, intervint gentiment Abe en s'asseyant à leurs côtés.

Elle avait vite deviné que c'était une mauvaise idée de les laisser dans la même pièce. Abe se sentait revenir dix ans en arrière. Ces deux là n'avaient jamais cessé de se chamailler. Et comme au bon vieux temps, la présence de leur grand-mère les apaisait assez pour ne pas en venir aux mains.

-On sait tous que tu ne serais pas là si tu n'en avais pas envie. Harcèlement de Gon ou non. Reprit Mitô en jetant un regard méfiant à son cousin.

Ce dernier se gratta la tête en faisant la moue.

-Peut-être qu'à force d'en parler, il m'a légèrement rendu nostalgique de Whale Island.

-Comme quoi tu peux avoir des sentiments finalement.

Ging ne répondit pas mais Mitô pouvait voir dans son regard que sa remarque glissait comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Ging était plus amusé de ses répliques qu'autre chose et quand il en serait lassé, il partirait tout simplement, pendant encore une dizaine ou vingtaine d'années, qui sait, peut-être même plus.

-J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire. Marmonna Mitô dans sa tasse.

Ging haussa un sourcil avec un « haa ? » interrogateur.

-J'ai vraiment du mal à croire, répéta plus distinctement Mitô, qu'une femme ait voulu de toi au point de te faire un enfant.

Ging mordit dans sa part de tarte sans sembler faire attention au commentaire même si Mitô pouvait dire qu'il avait marqué un léger temps d'arrêt.

-Qui était-elle ? Tu ne nous l'as jamais dit.

Ging haussa les épaules.

-Est-ce que votre vie serait meilleure si je vous le disais ? Certainement pas. Il n'y a donc aucun raison pour laquelle je devrais dévoiler cette information.

-Que fais-tu de la curiosité ? Grinça Mitô, agacée par son jeu.

-C'est une bonne qualité pour devenir hunter. Passe l'examen et fais comme les hunters quand ils veulent quelque chose : cherche-la.

Le sourire moqueur que lui adressa Ging donna des envies de meurtres à Mitô. Il ne fut pas étonnant que Gon, qui n'était pas parti que quelques minutes dans sa chambre pour aller se changer, entende un cri de rage pure s'élever avant qu'un bruit de vaisselle brisée ne retentisse.

Ging était une énigme vivante.

Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il cesserait de l'être.

* * *

**_2\. Rain was falling in the street_**

_._

_._

Il pleuvait ce jour-là.

Léolio était le type de personne qui pouvait se plaindre du temps, peu importe ce qu'il était. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il grogne en sortant son parapluie une fois dans la rue, observant les nuages et la pluie avec un regard méfiant. Ca formait des rivières sur les routes, des flaques sournoises dans le moindre creux et cascadait dans les gouttières à l'extérieur de son petit appartement.

Il pleuvait dans les rues. C'était un fait.

Mais il valait mieux que l'eau dégouline sur le bitume que dans les champs. Pas de gadoue au moins. Léolio était assez content d'habiter en ville des fois. Même s'il n'oublierait jamais son enfance passée dans les champs et sur les chemins de terre d'un village trop pauvre pour être appelée ainsi.

A son contraire, il ne connaissait qu'une personne qui trouvait du bon dans n'importe quel climat.

Léolio eut un sourire en pensant à Gon alors que les gouttes pleuvaient au-dessus de sa tête contre le parapluie et que ses chaussures étaient déjà trempées, esquissant un « squik squik » plaintif à chacun de ses pas.

Le climat est l'une des choses que les êtres humains ne peuvent contrôler. C'est peut-être parce que personne ne peut décider s'il va pleuvoir ou non qu'on veuille s'approprier le climat, qu'on cherche à en faire une partie de nous. « Il pleut, je suis triste, le temps reflète ma tristesse. ». Combien de fois la pluie a-t-elle été utilisé pour cacher des larmes, combien de fois a-t-on vu dans un film un baiser volé sous la pluie, de la neige qui tombe pile le jour de Noël ?

Les humains associent le climat à leur émotion. Le soleil, un éclat de bonheur, de dynamisme et d'optimiste. La pluie, la tristesse, la pitié, le désespoir. Le brouillard, le mystère, le mystique, la peur. L'orage, la colère. La neige, la magie ou la pureté.

Léolio ne sait pas pourquoi les humains ont ce besoin de s'approprier les choses.

S'il arrive que le temps soit en harmonie avec son humeur il sait que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence et cela ne va pas le rassurer, le consoler, en se disant que le climat est avec lui. Mais il avoue qu'il est facile de se faire influencer par le temps. Dire qu'une journée est pourrie parce qu'il pleut, que tout est gris, que les gens n'aiment pas être mouillés et que tout le monde s'abrite et s'enferme. Sourire, parce qu'il fait beau, que le soleil apporte généralement la chaleur et que la chaleur fait penser aux vacances, à l'amusement et la détente.

Bien sûr ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de tout le monde mais la majorité agit ainsi.

Léolio ferme son parapluie, et monte dans le train, grimaçant à l'idée que tous les passagers, dont lui, vont sécher dans le train et sentir mauvais. Il est néanmoins prêt à affronter cette passe, ce voyage.

Il l'avait prévu depuis des années. Il ne savait pas quand exactement cela arriverait, mais il avait toujours mis de l'argent, des jours de congés, de côté.

Léolio touche presque le plafond dans le train et n'a d'autre choix que de ramasser son grand corps en se laissant tomber sur un des sièges. Il plie ses jambes, certain qu'elles dépasseraient sur l'allée s'il ne le faisait pas et qu'on se prendrait les pieds dedans. Il n'a pas de valise, juste un sac qu'il laisse reposer au sol, entre le siège en plastique bleu et ses jambes interminables. Il a prit le strict nécessaire parce qu'il n'a aucune idée de combien de temps ça va durer.

Ecouteurs branchés à son portable, il démarre la musique qui lui remonte le moral encore mieux qu'une journée ensoleillée et ouvre son bouquin de médecine là où il avait laissé le marque-page.

Il en a pour des heures d'attente mais il espère que le livre suffira.

Une partie de sa conscience lui rappelle qu'il devrait prévenir Kirua et Gon. Cependant, même s'il le faisait maintenant, ils mettraient toujours au moins une journée à arriver. Alors pour cette raison (bien que ce ne soit pas la seule) il ne le fait pas. Pour une fois il est le premier qui est prévenu. Le premier qui sait quelque chose sur l'un de ses trois amis, qui va changer leur vie. Et puisque c'est la première fois et par égoïsme, il souhaite profiter de ce moment. Même si « profiter » semble déplacer dans ce genre de situation.

Il pleut encore dans les rues, quand Léolio quitte la gare, arrivé à sa destination, les muscles endoloris et sa playlist ayant eu le temps de recommencer pour la troisième fois. Il prend son sac en soupirant, le hisse sur ses épaules et désespéré de voir la pluie toujours présente, sors de nouveau son parapluie.

Le parapluie de Léolio est jaune.

Un jaune canari qui flashe dans la morosité ambiante, comme un rayon de soleil aveugle les yeux. Léolio ne se souvient pas l'avoir acheté, il ne se souvient à vrai dire, pas du tout de comment il l'a eut. Il ne prête pas beaucoup attention à ce détail de toute manière, tout comme il ne prête pas attention à la couleur, du moment que le parapluie peut le protéger des intempéries.

La pluie est plus fine par ici, ce qui n'empêche pas Léolio de grimacer quand il quitte petit à petit la modeste ville pour les chemins de terre. Le brouillard serpente en haut des montagnes mais heureusement il ne cache pas les bois. Léolio n'est venu qu'une fois en ces lieux, il aurait été incapable de se guider si le brouillard avait décidé de jouer à une partie de cache-cache ici bas.

Il n'y a personne d'autre que lui qui va dans cette direction et même avec le tapement régulier de la pluie aux alentours et le bruit de ses pas dans la terre visqueuse, il a l'impression d'être seul au monde. Il remercie son ingéniosité d'avoir prit des vêtements de tous les jours au lieu de ses costumes réguliers, ça aurait été un gâchis. Même s'il a gardé la veste noire. Et bien, c'est de circonstance de toute manière. Léolio a trouvé que le noir était de circonstance.

Même si on ne lui a pas dit de s'habiller ainsi, même s'il ne savait pas s'il devait amener des fleurs, il était venu avec dans l'idée que ce serait un moment solennel. Il aurait peut-être dû prendre un autre parapluie finalement.

Après de longues minutes de marche, Léolio observe enfin le discret sentier qu'il doit prendre afin de ne pas aller se perdre dans la forêt. Le jeune médecin est certain qu'elle doit être magnifique quand le printemps arrive. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le printemps.

Le jeune médecin se demande s'il aurait choisi d'autre vêtement, s'il aurait été d'une humeur différente, s'il aurait vu la scène avec un point de vue différent, s'il ne pleuvait pas aujourd'hui, s'il faisait beau.

Cependant, quand il voit les tombes par centaine se déroulaient devant ses yeux, quand il voit cette autre personne à l'entrée, à genoux, qui semble prier pour toutes les tombes, il se dit que la pluie est le temps qui convient le mieux. Non pas pour s'harmoniser avec la mort ou la tristesse du lieu, mais parce que la pluie est aussi purificatrice d'une certaine manière. C'est de l'eau après tout. L'eau lave et emporte tout. C'est exactement ce que voudrait Léolio.

Qu'elle emporte tout.

La pluie rappelle aussi les larmes. Elles peuvent être de joie ou de chagrin, de colère ou d'amour. Léolio sait à qui appartiennent les larmes qui ont pleuré ces morts mais avec la pluie, cela donne l'impression que tout le monde, que le ciel pleure pour eux et que le jeune homme au sol n'est pas le seul à les pleurer. Non pas que Léolio l'aurait laissé seul.

Oui, la pluie semble être un bon temps pour ce moment. Elle se joint aux larmes, elle pleure les morts, mais elle efface aussi ce qu'il reste de mauvais.

Léolio l'avoue, il vient à l'instant lui aussi de s'approprier la pluie pour qu'elle colle à ce moment.

Il ne cherche pas spécialement à être discret quand il approche et il sait que Kurapika l'a sentit bien avant qu'il ne porte son parapluie au-dessus de sa tête blonde. Même si cela ne sert à rien parce que le Kuruta est déjà trempé, Léolio considère cela comme un geste symbolique. Pour que Kurapika sache qu'il n'est pas seul.

-Tu vas attraper un rhume si tu continues à rester là.

Le jeune médecin sait qu'il aurait dû choisir sa première phrase avec plus de soin car le moment était précieux et solennel –oui c'est pour ça qu'il porte du noir même s'il n'est pas totalement en costume. Mais il est médecin maintenant. Il a touché son but il y a deux ans, il a terminé ses études et il vit en tant que médecin. Par défaut, il a choisit de dire ce qui était le plus simple pour lui de dire sans que ce ne soit déplacé. C'est une déformation professionnelle, dirons-nous.

Kurapika ne bouge pas cependant et le médecin n'a pas la moindre idée de s'il l'a entendu ou non. Il reste à genoux, ses cheveux blonds gouttant, imbibés, et quelques mèches cachant son front et ses yeux (même si Léolio est certain qu'ils sont fermés). Sa tenue est telle que le pousser dans une piscine habillé aurait donné le même résultat et il n'est pas non plus en costume. Non, il en a finit avec ce déguisement. Il porte fièrement la tenue traditionnelle des Kuruta.

Léolio ne lui a jamais dit mais il le préfère de loin avec cette tenue. Le costume reflète ce que Kurapika était prêt à faire pour obtenir les yeux de son clan, il était un masque dur, sévère, déterminé, cruel et inatteignable. La tenue traditionnelle des Kuruta, ce sont les origines, l'identité de Kurapika, elle reflète la personne qu'il est vraiment et représente un peuple pacifique qui a périt injustement, emportant leur culture avec eux.

Kurapika a bien choisit sa tenue, combien même elle est trempée et tâchée de terre, lui collant à la peau comme une seconde peau. Léolio aurait été prêt à se tacher de terre lui aussi mais Kurapika avait refusé.

Il n'y avait eu qu'un appel, qu'un soupir à la fois craintif et soulagé, qu'une demande et Léolio avait accouru.

Il n'avait pas réfléchit. Il s'était toujours plaint du manque de contact de Kurapika, de la façon dont ce dernier les oubliait quand il était concentré dans sa vengeance. C'est pourquoi il avait suffit d'un appel inhabituel et de moins de dix mots pour que Léolio accoure.

Avec un peu de recul maintenant, alors que la pluie martèle sa tête et qu'il est lentement mais sûrement trempé, Léolio se demande pourquoi Kurapika a changé d'avis. Pourquoi c'est lui qu'il appelle pour partager ce moment. Pourquoi il n'y a ni Gon, ni Kirua, ni Senritsu.

Il ne pose pas la question cependant car il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il souhaiterait entendre et pas sûr de comment il réagirait à la réponse de son ami.

-Je l'ais fait. Soupira soudainement Kurapika et son murmure a manqué de se perdre dans la pluie.

Léolio recentre son attention sur lui et il ne regrette même pas le petit sourire plein d'affection et de fierté qui se glisse sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais apprécié la manière de faire de Kurapika mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour en faire part. C'était un moment pour le soutenir, en tant qu'ami, c'était son devoir de le faire.

-Oui. Tu t'es bien débrouillé Kurapika. Tu as atteint ton but.

Kurapika relève légèrement la tête à ces mots même si Léolio ne peut pas voir son expression parce qu'il est dos à lui.

-Ils peuvent reposer en paix maintenant.

Cette phrase douce, soulagée est à l'opposé même de ce que Kurapika a été toutes ses années. Léolio peut voir à la façon dont ses épaules se relâchent que le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules s'est allégé. Il est sûr qu'il ne disparaitra pas, il est sûr que Kurapika n'oubliera jamais et qu'il porterait ce moment tragique de sa vie avec lui pour toujours. Mais ce poids n'est plus le même et Léolio ne l'a jamais vu aussi détendu. Tout, dans sa posture, dans sa voix, montre que ce poids est plus léger, qu'il s'est libéré de certaines chaînes.

-Toi aussi tu le peux maintenant.

Kurapika ne répond pas et Léolio sait.

Il sait que Kurapika n'a pas chassé entièrement tous ses sentiments de vengeance et que même s'il a enfin réussi à réunir tous les yeux des Kuruta et à les rendre à leurs possesseurs, il n'oublie pas les Phantom. Il est même certain que Kurapika ne quittera pas cet endroit avant un moment. Des mois, peut-être des années. Histoire de veiller sur les yeux enterrés le temps qu'ils se décomposent. Kurapika restera le dernier à posséder les yeux rouges.

Néanmoins Kurapika est son ami. Léolio s'assurera qu'il ne courra pas de nouveau après les Phantom ou qu'il restera à s'isoler dans son coin. Il y a encore des choses que le Kuruta peut faire, d'autres buts qu'il peut trouver. Kurapika est encore en vie et au lieu de se tourner vers les défunts, il devrait profiter de sa vie maintenant.

C'est tout ce que Léolio essaye de lui faire passer en mettant sa main sur son épaule. Le Kuruta ne fait rien pour s'en détacher.

-Je ne sais pas. Finit-il par répondre, hésitant, incertain.

Car Kurapika n'a jamais pensé qu'il survivrait à la mission qu'il s'était donné et il était désarmé, perdu, maintenant qu'il avait atteint ce qu'il voulait.

-Tu n'es pas tout seul Kurapika. Tu as des amis qui sont prêts à t'aider et il n'y a pas de mal, quand on ne sait pas quelque chose, à demander un peu d'aide.

Léolio sait que Kurapika l'a peu écouté les rares fois où il avait essayé de le sermonner. A bien des égards, il était aussi obstiné que Gon. Il ne sait pas si cette fois changera des précédentes. Mais il y a certainement une raison pour laquelle Kurapika l'a appelé en premier et pourquoi il est seul présent aujourd'hui.

Et Léolio commence à penser qu'il y a encore de l'espoir dans le cas de Kurapika Kuruta quand celui-ci lui serre la main qu'il a posé sur son épaule, et même s'il ne répond pas oralement, Léolio sait que son ami lui donne sa confiance. Il s'assurera désormais que Kurapika marche sur un chemin moins pluvieux.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire et peut-être à bientôt!


End file.
